Only time could tell
by Nepeace
Summary: WARNING! CS story ... This story is rated R because of a ff relationship Sometimes comfort is all you need ... FINISHED
1. The Case

**My second fanfic, a CSI one, I love this show.**

**I don´t own any of the characters, names or anything else. Anything you don't recognize is mine. This is just a story and has nothing to do with Jorja Fox or Marg Helgenberger. Don't owe anything so don't sue.**

**I do own the victims but they aren´t alive so there ain´t much to own there ... ;)**

**I´m not a scientist, I try to be as accurate with the scientific information as I can be, don´t blame me if something isn´t right.**

**Thanks ... **

**Thanks Dutchie for being my Beta.**

~*~

Summary 

What seems to be a horrible murder turns into something even worse.

**Only time could tell ...**

Chapter 1 

What can I say, I did it. Somehow I managed to do everything that no one expected me to do.

October 

The wheat her was chilly and a strong wind was blowing. I turned of the ignition and slammed the car door shut. As chill crept down my spine as the wind blew my jacket open. I rushed inside the CSI office, as always I was late, but not to late.  

Cath was already there and she passed me a mug of hot coffee. Warrick and Nick came in right behind me, bragging about something and giving each other a high five. Seemed like the two of them made some kind of a deal again. Those two would never grow up.

Grissom came in all dressed up and packed. He told us that he was called to a case where they needed someone who was familiar with bugs and insects. He told us that he had to leave tonight and that Cath was in charge for as long as he wasn´t here. 

Grissom assigned the cases to us and then he left leaving us with a 2 murders, which he assigned to Nick and me, and double murder/suicide which he assigned to Warrick and Catherine. We all went on our own ways and 25 minutes later I arrived at the crime scene. A police officer held up the yellow tape that surrounded the perimeter and I drove the SUV pass the tape after showing my badge. I got out of the car and changed my own jacket for the blue CSI forensics jacket. A picked up my case and I was shown to the site where the victim murdered.

An officer showed me the way, we walked into a house that looked like a family home. Two cars in the driveway, a bike in the front yard and some toys on the floor in the living room. We went upstairs and that is where I got my shock, we didn´t proceed going to the master bedroom, no we rounded the corner and we went into a little girls room. The room was pink coloured and the floor and bed where covered in stuffed animals, the cabinet in the corner held a big collection of beanie bags. The sheets where covered in blood, and more blood was dripping on the floor. The scene was so unrealistic, a little girl she couldn´t have been older then six was lying on the bed, face down.

"Miss, can I go or do I have to stay?" The officer asked me, I turned around and looked at him.

"No, you can go, just don´t contaminate my crime scene." He turned around and walked outside as soon as he could. 

Well it was obvious why Grissom assigned this case to me, he knew that Cath hated crimes in which kids where the victims and that she would do anything to nail the bastard who did this and totally forget about her other responsibilities. A couple of weeks ago I had to pull her away from some woman that was the girlfriend of her ex-husband, she´d almost killed Lindsey in a car crash. They all thought that I´m this tough woman, and that a murder on a child didn´t really bother to me, which was a stupid idea. Just shows how good they really know me.

A couple of minutes later I was taking some blood samples, and I was searching for other evidence that might identify the killer. Suddenly I heard a thub coming from the closet, I turned around and in one movement I pulled my gun out and the safety down. I walked thought the closet and opened the door. Staring at my gun was a little boy, who was trying to make himself even smaller in the corner of the closet. He was scared and shocked.

Please tell me what you think? 


	2. What I found in the closet

**Thanks Dutchie for being my Beta.**

~*~

Summary 

What seems to be a horrible murder turns into something even worse.

**Only time could tell ...**

**Chapter 2**

I quickly put away my gun, and I called downstairs. 

"I have a life one here?"  

An officer came running up the stairs. I signed him to stay back; the boy might even be more scared when he saw a police officer. _By the looks of it this kid was just about three years old or something like that. I´m not really an expert on the topic._

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked the boy.

He was scared and still trying to get further back into the closet. I needed to gain his trust somehow.

"Ryan," the officer told me, "At least that´s the name that is written down on some of the pictures on the refrigerator." I nodded and turned back to the boy. 

"Is your name Ryan, that´s a beautiful name." 

Ryan nodded his head and he whipped away some tears with his hands. I wanted to pick the boy up and hug him, but I knew that it could damage the evidence.

"Ryan, I´m going to ask you a really important question, ok?" 

"I want my mummy, where's mummy?" Ryan asked Sara with a hopeful look in his eyes, and the tears still streaming down his face.

"I know you want your mummy, but first I need to know something and then we go outside and try finding your mummy ok, Ryan." He nodded and looked up at me with his bright blue eyes.

"What are you doing in the closet?" He smiled at me through his tears, his eyes became bigger as if he wanted me to know a secret.

"Hide and seek, me hide Kayla seek." He said, then he started crying again. "Kayla didn´t find me you did, don´t know you not allowed to talk to you." He pointed with his index finger and laid it down on his lips. "Ssss, don´t tell I told you."

"What´s the girls name?" I asked the officer. "Mikayla or Kayla or something like that."  

"I guess so, I don´t know." He answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Ryan, did you see anyone else except for your sister or me or the nice gentleman over there?" I asked while I pointed at the officer.

"No, did not, Kayla told me to hide in the closet." 

Despite everything I smiled, he didn´t understand the concept of hide and seek. Kayla told him to hide in the closet and he was sitting there waiting until she found him. Which will never happen.

He moved a little and I moved to, I was blocking his view on the room with my body. I didn´t want him to see his sister like this. 

The scene looked horrible. I would never forgive myself when he got traumatised by the scene behind me. Even I, the stone cold woman could not handle a murder on a child. Maybe I was just better in hiding my feelings, cause that is what I´ve been doing all my life …

Please tell me what you think?


	3. This cruell world

**Thanks Dutchie for being my Beta.**

~*~

Summary 

What seems to be a horrible murder turns into something even worse.

**Only time could tell ...**

**Chapter 3**

I couldn't stand the thought of this little sweet boy alone in this cruel world that killed his parents, I hope that there is some family that takes him in.

I smiled at Ryan. He whipped away his tears and smiled back a little.

"Ryan, can you do one thing for me?" He nodded to me. "Can you close your eyes really tight, and then I pick you up and bring you outside, do you understand me, Ryan?" He put his hands in front of his eyes. 

"Can you see anything Ryan, anything at all?" I asked him.

"No, I can't see." He shakes his head from left to right holding his hands in front of his eyes.

"Ryan, I'm going to pick you up but you can't open your eyes, you can open them when I tell you to, okay?" He nodded again and said yes with a clear voice.

I looked at the officer who was still standing in the room. "Is the exit cleared? Can I pick him up and walk out of the house with him?" He looked around the corner and shouted. "Clear the exit, clear the exit!" I heard some noises of people moving. He nodded to me.

I reached out my hands to Ryan and picked him up. He was still holding his hands in front of his eyes, and in another situation he would look really adorable. 

I tried to stand up but a cramp shot up my leg. The officer noticed my struggle and asked me whether he should take over Ryan. 

I didn't want him to do it, I gained Ryan's trust and I wanted to make sure that I left him in good hands before finishing my job. I wanted to show some people that I'm responsible enough to take care of an unexpected situation.

With the help of the officer, I get up holding Ryan in my arm. I pushed his head lightly against my shoulder. I stepped out of the room and out of the house. Camera's flashed, the damn journalists had arrived. Grissom wouldn't be pleased, if he caught this newsflash on the television. That would mean that I would get the whole responsibility speech, when he got back from wherever he was. I brought Ryan to the ambulance, two paramedics where already waiting for me. I placed Ryan on the bed and told him to open his eyes. 

I looked at the paramedic and I asked the woman if she could watch Ryan for me. She smiled and said yes. I managed to smile back, I grabbed my phone and speed-dialled number two. Pretty sad actually, my colleges are the ones that are under the speed-dials. I waited a minute and listened to the beeping of the phone. 

"Willows." Caths voice announced on the other end. 

"Hi Cath it's me, Sara."  

"Sara, your case is all over the news, what's going on?"

"Hi to you to Cath! There was a murder on a little girl, we haven't found the parents yet. I just found her little brother in the closet, alive. The girl saved his life by telling him that they where playing hide and seek and she put him in the closet. He was waiting there until his sister would come and find him. I heard some noise and that is how I found him." Sara explained.

"Where is the boy now?" Cath asked after she listened to the short version of Sara's case.

"In the car …" 

"And where are you, Sara?" Cath asked.

"Cath, I left him with two paramedic, I'm not stupid. And don't tell me how to handle a child, just because you are a mum. Maybe I'm not experienced but at least I'm responsible enough. Even people who are less responsible then me have children." _Man, it was always the same with Cath. Always trying to nail me down on my way of living my life._   

Cath let out a sigh, Sara was right, but ten seconds later she forgot all about that thought.

"Damn!" Sara called out frustrated. 

Please tell me what you think? 


	4. The parents

**Thanks Dutchie for being my Beta.**

~*~

Summary 

What seems to be a horrible murder turns into something even worse.

**Only time could tell ...**

**Chapter 4**

"Sara, Sara common talk to me what happened? Did you loose him?" The moment she asked that she knew that she had made a mistake. 

"No Cath, for God's sake they found his parents in the backyard executed or something."

"Sara, I …" Cath was rudely interrupted by the beeps of her phone. Sara hung up on her, well who could blame her.  

"Bye Ryan, I have to go now. You're a brave little man." I said to Ryan, he held out his arms. I bend forward and picked him up. He wanted me to hug him, well at least there is someone who trust me. I hope that they'll be able to find a good home for him. He doesn't deserve this. Tears where running down my cheek but I whipped them away quickly. I didn't want anyone to see this.   

I grabbed my kit, and started walking to the backyard. She thinks that I can't do anything. Not even watching a child for ten minutes until child services arrives. Damn Cath you are not the only one who can do that. Thought where crossing her mind, one day, one day Cath and I'll show you that I can do it.

A car rounded the corner and the person in it was hitting the horn. The journalist walked back and a CSI SUV passed the yellow tape. Cath parked the car and jumped out.

"Sara!" I sighed, I didn't want to talk to her not now.

"Sara!" I stopped and waited until she reached me. 

"Sara, why'd you hung up on me?" She asked me.

"Oh, Cath I don't know, because I'm irresponsible or something like that."

"Sara, I'm sorry. I was wrong, you are mature and responsible enough to know what you can and can't do with a child around." Cath looked at me.    

I sighed again and I was fighting back my tears, but Cath noticed my struggle. 

"What's the matter, Sara? You know I'm always here for you, maybe I'm not your best friend but I'm here." Cath told me and somehow I knew that it was true.

"There is this three year old boy, the cutest I've ever seen, sitting in the ambulance waiting for his parents and sister. And someone has to tell him that they won't come back. That he is on his own and that some stranger of child services takes him to a new home, maybe with family or maybe with complete strangers. All because of some freak, that killed his entire family. That breaks my heart Cath." Sara said while she whipped away a tear from her cheek. "I'm not as heartless as heartless as everyone thinks. When the whole Eddie thing happened, and you where threatening that woman, I was the one holding you back. But I was raging on the inside, I wanted to do the same thing to her just because she endangered Lindsey. I'm an emotional person, just because I don't show it on the outside doesn't mean that I don't have feelings."  

"I wouldn't say that you're heartless or irresponsible, you're just different then me." Cath tried to explain herself.

"Then why did you call me irresponsible?" Cath wanted to interrupt me, but I wouldn't let her. "Twice Cath, you assumed twice that I was irresponsible, in a phone call that didn't last any longer then a minute."

"I'm sorry Sara, I already told you that I was wrong. It's just that …." 

"I'm the workaholic, with no family, no relationship and responsibilities." I passed Cath and walked through the gate. _The door slammed behind me and I sighed in relief, at least Cath wasn't running behind me with her apologies. _

I watched the crime scene, these people where pretty rich. And it seemed like they where the perfect family, although that is just something that an outsider like me would say. You never know what goes on in a family unless you're in it yourself. I looked around, the garden borders where covered with a fence about two metres high. Their where trees on both sides of the garden and behind me was the house. I couldn't see the neighbour's house so they probably couldn't see me. The garden was completely private, which also means that it wasn't to cold in the garden. Both of the bodies where wearing a sweater. And by the looks of it they had been drinking some wine at the table. There where two glasses and an empty bottle on the garden table. 

Cath came into the garden and stopped. She looked up to the house, like I was doing.

"Do you see that window? I pointed at the window. "It's the girls room, she had probably heard some noise and I guess that she maybe screamed or caught the attention of the attacker. She ran over to her brother, put him in the closet and that way prevented that her brother would also get killed. God what a smart girl, she is only six or something like that, unbelievable."

****

Please tell me what you think? 


	5. My secret

**Only time could tell ...**

**Chapter 5**

I turned my back to the house and looked at the parents. They where both shot in the head. Lying facedown in the mud. As if they where put there and then executed from a short range. I could see what the officer meant when he told me that they where executed. I looked around and saw a table near the swimming pool. There where two wine glasses on the table and an empty bottle next to it. I watched the scene closer and I noticed that there where only three chairs. I stepped closer to the table and noticed that the fourth chair was lying on the ground in pieces. They sure put up a fight, I looked closer at the chair and there was some blood on the end of one of the pieces that once was an armchair. 

"Cath, I found some blood here." She came closer and handed me my kit. 

I opened my kit and started to process the evidence. One minute later Cath started doing the same thing. We worked in absolute silence. Suddenly I heard her soft voice calling my name. 

"Sara, I'm sorry. I never saw you with kids, or ever heard you talk about kids. I guess I just assumed that you don't have an interest in kids. I was wrong, I'm not the one to judge you." Cath admitted.

I nodded, not really sure what to say. Maybe I wasn't so great with kids but I could learn. 

"I want them someday, I guess." 

"What?" Cath asked not sure whether she heard it right.

"I want kids someday, I guess, just not right now. And not on my own." Cath looked at me with a frown, she probably never even imagined me with kids. I smiled at her and she smiled back. 

We continued working on the scene and as soon as we where finished I packed my kit and watched Cath. She was putting the last samples in her kit. She stood up and we walked out of the garden. She opened the gate door and held it open for me.

My hand toughed hers when I passed her, a shiver crept up and down my spine. 

I looked at her and she smile back. "Shall we grab a bite before heading back to the labs, we could both use the break?"

"Just tell me where, I'll be right there, I want to see Ryan before we go."

Cath nodded that night she saw a small piece of the person that Sara really was. She never thought that Sara would be this different, she always thought that she figured Sara out.

Cath nodded, "The dinner where we went the other day with the team." 

I nodded and walked to the ambulance, not really knowing why I wanted to see Ryan again. I wasn't like I could bring his parents back or his sister for that matter. I placed my kit in my car and closed the door.

"Sara!" Ryan cried when he saw me. He was still sitting on the bed in the ambulance, and someone had put a blanket around his little shoulders. 

"How's Ryan doing?" I asked the paramedics. 

"He's fine, considering what happened." 

I picked Ryan up as a woman approached us. 

"Social Services, Alyson Parker." She introduced herself to the paramedics and me. 

I shook her hand, "Sara Sidle, Las Vegas Crime Lab."

She nodded, "The one who found him." She said while she pointed at Ryan, who was in my arms. I looked down at Ryan, and I noticed that he'd fallen asleep against my shoulder. 

"Yep, that's me, that's my colleague Catherine Willows." I said when Cath joined us. 

I knew by looking at Ryan that it was my job to inform him about his family. You can call it maternal instinct or something. But I knew that I gained his trust and that I was the only one he would believe. I looked at Cath seeking for help and she knew what I meant. 

"Miss Parker, can I have a word with you." She asked in her most professional voice, which made sure that she didn't want no for an answer. 

Miss Parker nodded and followed Cath. 

"He doesn't know what happened yet, my colleague made sure that he didn't see anything. She found him in his sisters closet," Alyson nodded. "Can we take him to the crime labs to ask him some questions and secondly, he can drive there with one of us in one of our SUV's. They have blinded windows, the photographers can't take pictures that way. We don't want that the killer can see his face all over the newspapers, now would we?" Alyson could do nothing more then agree and she did.

Cath walked back to me, she smiled. "He's coming with us, you owe me big time." She said with a huge smile on her face.


	6. Back to the labs

**Only time could tell ...**

Chapter 6 

My heart missed a beat, and I smiled back insecure. Insecure about what the future might bring and about what happened when we reached the labs. Cath told me to wait until she was back. And so I did. I watched her as she parked her car on the driveway of the Reese's residence. She got out of the car again, with her kit and asked for my keys. She walked back to my SUV and started the engine. She drove the car back until the car and the ambulance blocked the view for the photographers. Nevertheless they where still trying to take some pictures. Ryan was still sleeping in my arms, not aware of his surrounding.

Cath opened the backdoor for me and I stepped into the car with Ryan sitting on my lap. Cath was still smiling, she found it al pretty amusing seeing me dragging around with a kid. Alyson walked around the car and opened the front door.

The drive back to the labs was silent. Nobody had anything to tell and besides we didn't want to wake Ryan up. By the time that we reached the labs my arm was sleeping. And when Cath parked the car and stepped out she took Ryan over from me. I got out of the car and picked our kit's up. We entered the building and walked into the break room. Cath placed Ryan on the sofa, and asked Alyson whether she would like to have a coffee. A little while later I was discussing with Alyson what would happen to Ryan. 

"Well first we try to locate his closest relatives of course and asked whether they are interested in taking him in. When that's all cleared we search for a foster home for him, a foster home decides if he can stay with them forever or only temporarly." I nodded. 

"Let's just hope that he has a family member that'll take him in."

Suddenly the door of the break room slams open and a young woman walks in she walks straight over to Ryan and picks him up. Cath and I are so astonished that we don't know what to do. Alyson jumps over to the woman and stops her. Ryan looks scared he has no idea what just happened to him. 

Someone else appears in the door. 

"Brass, what the hell just happened here?" 

"She is his older sister."

"Sister," Cath and I answer at the same time. 

"Yep older sister," I look at the woman, she was about 21 years old. "We checked it out, she was at a restaurant and she has at least 50 witnesses." _Brass must have noticed my strange look. 50 Witnesses, people would never notice me in a restaurant, do people ever notice me._

 "Her boyfriend asked her to marry him on his knees, so everybody remembers them at the restaurant. So that clears them both." 

Ryan is sitting on her lap in shock, he has no idea why his sister appeared and started to cry. She his holding him, hugging him, kissing him. Ryan starts to cry.

"What's her name?" Cath asked.

"Janice Bensons, she is a half sibling. Same mother, different father. Her mother was 17 when she became pregnant with her maybe we should check out her father?" Brass explained. 

Cath sat down next to Janice and talked to her. After a couple of minutes she waved at me. Janice handed Ryan over to me. Cath walked down the corridor with Janice next to her. They entered one of the labs and I saw her take some fingerprints and blood samples. So that we could compare it to the evidence and rule out that she was guilty or prove that she wasn´t. 

"Can you tell her that she has to come over to the office to sign some papers if she wants to take care of Ryan, or when she decides to give him up for adoption. After all it's her own choice, it's her life." Alyson said to Brass and she handed him a business card. Brass nodded, he looked at me. "Are you alright."

"Why wouldn't I be." I asked him maybe a little bitchier then it was meant. 

"I'll walk with you to the entrance and make sure that someone brings you back to your car." He said to Alyson. 

"I can take care of a kid for a couple of minutes." I mumbled between my teeth, "Why is that so damn hard to imagine."   


	7. I just did what i had to do

**I have a question?**

This story started out as a believe it or not, as a Grissom / Sara fluffy romance. But as you may have noticed or not. It's more like a Cath / Sara story at this point. So at this moment I'm going on with that maybe that I write down the original Grissom / Sara idea down later ... but then again maybe I won't because it would only be confusing ...  
  
What do you think shall I write both or just the Cath / Sara version?****

**Only time could tell ...**

Chapter 7 

Why does everybody act like I'm a cold-blooded bitch that you can't trust around children. I could feel my blood boil in my veins, I was so angry and disappointed. These are the people that are supposed to know me to trust me. And they all just walked over me and acted like I'm the stupid loser.

Suddenly I felt something pulling at my hair, it was Ryan, he was curling a stray of my hair around his little finger. Cath and Janice appeared around the corner and through the windows I could see them walk towards the break room. Cath opened the door and let Janice in, Janice walked straight up to me and took Ryan over from me.

"Thank you." She said.

"There is no need to thank me, I just did what I have to do." I smiled at her, and she weakly smiled back, a small smile between her tears.

"How am I ever going to tell him what happened tonight, how can I ever explain it to him?" Janice broke down again. And Cath brought her back to the sofa. 

"Janice why are you so sad?" Ryan asked her while he hugged her.

"It's the best when your honest to him, maybe he'll act mad or maybe he won't understand, but at least he knows the truth. Because when you start lying, it'll be much harder to stick to the story and then when you finally tell him the truth then he won't believe a thing that you ever said to him believe me. Kids react like that especially on a drama like this." Cath answered to Janice.

A man stepped into the break room, Janice looked up to him. 

"Marc, they are dead, someone killed mum, Mikayla and John." He sank down in front of her on his knees and hugged Janice and Ryan. 

I looked at Cath and she nodded at the door. We both stepped out of the break room.    

"Cath, your right I owe you, can we change the bite into a breakfast when we're finished?" 

"You got that right, girl, you owe me cause I'm starving. So breakfast it is." She grinned at me. I was glad that she was there to put my mind on other thoughts. What if I really had to handle this case on my own. Cath was staring through the window on the other site of the corridor. And I watched her, secretly. Suddenly she moved her face towards me and I turned my eyes down. 

Cath smiled and moved closer to the door. She opened it and held it open for me. I stepped back inside and Marc, Janice's fiancé stood up. 

"Thank you for taking care of Ryan, we are so grateful. We've decided to take Ryan under our care. Can we please go home now. Janice and Ryan are existed." Marc pleaded.

"You can go home, but we need to see the three of you back here tomorrow, for questioning. Just the regular stuff. We need to set up a time frame and those kind of things. But don't worry, I've heard that the two of you have a perfect alibi so don't worry to much about the questioning." Cath told Marc.

"Yep, this should have been the perfect night, but it turned out into a nightmare." He sighed. 

He help Janice to stand up and walked.

"Hello, perfect alibi, where did he come from?" I asked Cath. 

At that exact moment Brass came back. "He identified the bodies, he didn't want his girlfriend to do that."

We both picked up our own kit and brought the evidence that we'd collected to the trace labs. Greg was happy that he saw us. Nick and Warrick still haden't returned from their crime scenes and he was bored. We entered the lab while he was jumping around and playing an airgitar. Rocking around the office.     


	8. A hard case and a breakfast

**Only time could tell ...**

Chapter 8 

I was talking to Greg for a while, and Cath wrote an email to Grissom about our case. Fifteen minutes later I walked into the locker room and I met Cath there again. She was sitting on the bench with her purse standing next to her as if she'd been waiting for me. I opened my locker and slammed it shut after I got my jacket and my bag out of it. I leaned into the locker and I felt the cold metal against my arm. I rested my head on my arm.    

"Hard case." Cath said. 

I turned around and pushed my back against the locker. 

"Yep." I sighed. "Really hard, and we don't have much to go on. Do you think that we get the bastard who did this? "  

"Come on' Sara, we are the 'star team', we can crack any case." She said while she smiled at me. "Well, how about breakfast, shall we go to that new place downtown?"

"That's fine with me, two cars or one. I can drop you off at your place and pick you up tonight?" I asked her delighted to spend some more time with her. 

"Okay, that would be great."

A minute later we walked into the parking lawn and stepped into my car. I started the engine and drove of. I waved when we passed the security guard. I stopped in front of a traffic light and bit on my lip. Cath was watching me intensely when all of the sudden she laid her hand down on my knee. 

"Don't worry he's going to be alright, he has his sister after all." 

_Her tough almost made me jump, I was far away in my thoughts, and to be honest I was thinking about my own future. But only time can tell what happens … _

"I wasn't thinking about Ryan, I was thinking about me." The light flashed onto green and I drove of. We sat in the car in silence for a couple of minutes and I noticed that her hand still hasn't moved. Well actually it did move, higher onto my leg.

I made my turn into the parking and we stepped out of the car. I opened the door of the dinner and sat down in a seat at the back. The place was empty, there where two waitresses walking around and there where three other costumers at the other site of the diner. But then again, the clock just past 8.30 in the morning.

Cath sat down next to me, really close next to me. What was going on, what was wrong with this picture, not that I mind or anything. I loved being here with her, just the two of us, without the guys. 

The waitress stopped at our table to take the order. 

"Two coffee, some waffles, white bread, and an omelette." _She didn't even ask what I wanted for breakfast she just ordered. _Cath nodded at the waitress and she walked away.

"Hey, are you ordering my food?" She smiled; "You always have the same for breakfast, a coffee and waffles." She stated as if we ate breakfast together every morning.

"But what if I wanted something different today, like pizza or something?"

"Sara, even you don't eat pizza at 8.30 in the morning." I grinned, and she smiled back with that beautiful smile of hers.

"Your probably right about that. I have to admit that."

"See I know you better then you think."

"Oh, but there is so much more to know about me. I'm not just a lonely science geek." 

"Like what?" Cath asked curious.

"You find out what I mean, and maybe I'll show you my deepest secret one day."  __

Right at that point the waitress brought our order and I asked her to bring us some orange jus. I looked besides me and Cath was grinning as if she already knew what I meant. 


	9. Where is he?

**Only time could tell ...**

Chapter 9 

I dropped Cath of at her place a hour later, Cath's sister just dropped Lindsay of at the same time. Cath picked up Lindsay and hugged her, she turned to me and waved. 

"See you tonight, don't forget to pick me up?" She called out.

I smiled and waved back. "I won't, don't worry." 

I drove of and headed for my place. It had been a weird day full of surprises. I showed someone my softer site, and not just anyone, I showed Cath. My thoughts wandered of and before I knew it I stopped in front of my own place. The only place where I could be me, truly me. Without being afraid of what other people might think or that someone would find out. 

I opened the door and stepped inside, I grabbed some clothes from the drawers in the closet and headed for the bathroom. One minute later the hot water was running down my body and I finally calmed down. I had a towel over my head and I was drying my hear, when I was grabbed from behind and pushed against the wall rudely. 

"Where is hell?" A man's voice said to me as he ripped the towel of off my head. A man was standing in front of me dressed in black, with a baseball cap, sunglasses and scarf covering his face. 

"Don't even think about screaming or trying anything, I'll kill you off, like I did to his family. Shoot you in the head and dump your body somewhere, and then sent your friends to that place. And I'll be watching them when they discover your lifeless body in a ditch somewhere. I'm really curious what there reaction shall be, especially the reaction of that blond bitch. It'll be so tragic." He laughed evilly and slammed my head against the wall. "Now where is he?" 

My head was pounding and my mind spinning, what could I tell the bastard, thank god Janice had a different surname, so she wouldn't be so easy to find. 

"The boy didn't see you, so why bother."

He was talking with a strange accent,  at least he wasn't from Las Vegas originally. His skin was slightly darker then my skin, but that didn't really tell me anything.

"Well bitch, that's what he told you, but maybe he remembers something that he hasn't told you yet. Why would he trust you just because you where the one that found him." The man said angrily while he put a knife against the skin of my neck. I pushed my head as far back against the wall as I could. 

"I don't know where he is, I work with the dead, remember?" I said to him. 

"Yeah right, it didn't seem that way when you where running around with him last night. Where is he?" 

"I don't know!" I screamed back. "I search for evidence, we take it back to the lab, I'm a science geek not a social worker. It was just that he trusted me, and that I was responsible for him until social services arrived. We took him to the lab and searched for evidence on him. On his clothes we couldn't find anything. Social services picked him up, and took him with them. I don't know anything more."

"Okay then have it your way, your coming with me, one wrong move and you have this between your ribs." He held up a knife with a three inch long blade."

"Where are you taking me? Do you really think that I'll be able to tell you more if you take me somewhere else?"

He slammed my head against the wall. "There are ways to get someone to talk." He laughed again, evilly. His laugh filled the room and my head pounded even harder. 

He pushed me to the front door and told me to open it and to tell him whether anyone was outside. I looked around the corner and turned to him. "No."

The knife flickered in front of my face. "You know it don't try anything. I know how to stab through an aorta, you'll die within seconds."

We stepped outside and he held the knife against my back, I could feel it. He pointed to a van across the street. He opened the sliding door when we reached it and pushed me inside. I dropped my watch on the ground underneath the van and hoped that the team would find it. I was praying that the watch broke, that way they would know what time I was attacked. 

Maybe I was already dead by the time that they found it. I knew that they wouldn't miss me for the coming hours. Cath would first assume that I'd forgotten to pick her up. But she would probably start worrying by the time that I was really to late for work.   


	10. Where is she?

**Only time could tell ...**

**Chapter 10**

The alarm clock was beeping and Cath rolled over to the other site of the bed, was it time already. Where had the time gone, she was so tired when she finally came home. But then she couldn't sleep. And now it was time to get up again. The door opened and Lindsay looked around the door. 

"Mum, are you awake?" Cath sighed and smiled at her little girl. 

"Yes I am, come here." She waved with her hand and Lindsay crept onto the bed, she crept into her mother embrace and they both just laid there for a couple of minutes. 

"Linds, what did you do today?" She asked her little girl, Lindsay had a school vacation and she had spent the night at her sister's house. But Lindsay always wanted to be home even if her mother was sleeping. Normally Cath slept when Lindsay was in school. 

"I watched Shrek."  Lindsay told in excitement, Lindsay started telling Cath all about the movie. And Cath watched on the clock again. 

"Lindsay honey, I really have to get up and shower, because Sara is picking me up later."

"Sara is coming?" Lindsay asked. 

"Yep she is, but only to pick me up, we ate breakfast this morning and I left my car at the lab." Cath explained to Lindsay.   

"But you promised auntie Liz to drop me off at her place?" Lindsay stated.

"I did, damn, I must have forgotten all about that, did I?" Cath sighed. "Oh well Sara probably won't mind to drop you of."

Cath walked over to the closet and opened it; she pulled out a blouse and put it back into the closet. She picked out another blouse, a slightly see through blouse and combined it with a black leather jacket and a black skirt. Someone would really like that. She hit the showers. Half an hour later she was ready. 

She fixed diner for herself and for Lindsay and they ate it together. An hour later she was waiting for Sara to arrive. But she didn't come. Cath called her cell phone, her pager and her home phone, but Sara didn't react. She couldn't get to her sisters' house without her car, so she called Warrick who lives closets to her. 

"Hey Warrick it's Cath." 

"Oh hey Cath," he said.

"Warrick could you please pick me up for work? Sara was supposed to pick me up but she doesn't answer her phone."

"Yep, sure no problem, I'll be there in a couple of minutes, I'm close to your place." Warrick told Cath. She sighed in relieve.

"Warrick, one more thing, can we drop Lindsay off at my sisters house?" 

"Cath, I love to see that little girl of yours you know that, it's no problem at all." He stated, and he laughed warmly. She wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend, or even kids, she knew for sue that he would be a great dad.  

"Thanks Warrick." 

Just minutes later Warrick arrived at Cath's place. Lindsay ran down to the car and sat down on the backseat. Cath closed the door and stepped in the car. They dropped Lindsay off at her sisters' house. 

"What the next stop, Sara's house or the lab, it's your call?" Warrick asked. _He'd noticed that Cath was worried about Sara. And he could imagine why, it wasn't quit like Sara to not show up without calling or anything. _

"The case that we had yesterday had a big impact on Sara. I never saw her like that. She was so different, as if she showed me a piece of the true Sara. I have a really bad feeling." Cath stated.

"Oh common, Cath it's probably nothing." Warrick said to take away some of Cath doubts and worries, without success. "So Sara's house first?"

Cath just nodded silently. Ten minutes later they stopped at Sara's house. Her car was parked in front of her house. They wandered up to the front door and nodded. Nothing changed, and Warrick walked around the house, to the back. Something reflected on the ground and Warrick bend down. It was shattered glass, he looked up and one of the small windows in the door was broken. 

"Cath, you better take a look at this!" he called out. Catherine came running around the corner of the house. She looked shocked, she grabbed her gun and Warrick did the same. Cath pulled the sleeve of her blouse over her hand and opened the door. They entered Sara's kitchen, and walked through the living room straight to her bedroom and after that to the bathroom. She was nowhere to be found. And Cath broke down on the bed. 

"I knew it, something happened." Cath cried and Warrick took her in his arms to comfort her. He pulled out his phone and called Nick and asked him to come over to process the scene. He also called Brass to tell him that they wouldn't take on any cases this shift. Brass told that he would come over to. 

Cath called Sara's cell phone, and she heard it ringing in the bedroom. 

"Cath we have to call Grissom, do you want to call him or shall I do it?" Warrick asked.

"No, let me do it, I'm the one who he left in charge."     


	11. Grissom we need you, Sara needs you!

**Only time could tell ...******

**Chapter 11**

"Grissom" 

The voice on the other end of the phone said. 

"Grissom, it's me Cath. Can you come back, we need you here. Sara needs you here." She started crying, and soon she wasn't able to speak anymore.

"Catherine, what happened? Why does Sara need me, where is she Cath, can you put her on." Warrick saw that Cath wasn't able to answer anymore of Grissoms questions and he gently took the phone out of her hand, while he embraced her with his free arm.

"Grissom, it's Warrick. I'm with Cath in Sara's house. Her window is broken, her car is parked outside but we can't find Sara, she didn't show up at Cath's place. She was supposed to pick Cath up. Maybe it has something to do with the case that you gave Sara yesterday. She found a little boy at the crime scene."

Damn, that's it! The killer must have heard the news that he oversaw the little boy. He kidnapped Sara, so that she can tell him who the boy is. That must be it, but oh damn. Grissom are you still there."  Grissom had been silently listening to the information, while he checked the Internet for the next flight back to Las Vegas. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still here I'll take the nine o'clock flight back so I'll be there at midnight."

"Wait a sec," Warrrick said while he grabbed his own mobile phone and started dialling another number.

"Brass?" He said while he waited until the other man replied.

"Can you sent some police officers to Cath's sister and to Janice and Ryan?"

"My sister? Why my sister, Warrick what happened to Lindsey. Warrick talk to me!" Cath had only heard Warrick say 'Cath's sister' and she freaked out. 

"Cath, Lindsey is okay, it's just a precaution. Better save then sorry, right?" He said while he pushed her chin up with his hand. She looked him in the eyes and knew that he was telling the truth.

"Grissom, I called Brass. He will send some uniforms over to Cath's sister and Lindsey, and to the little boy and his older sister. You said something about a flight, when are you here?" 

"At twelve, I'll be there at midnight, can you sent some one to the airport to pick me up?" Grissom asked Warrick. "And let me talk to Cath?"

"Okay, I'll send someone to the airport? Here's Cath." Warrick answered while he gave the phone back. 

"Cath?" He heard a soft murmur on the other site of the phone, he knew that Cath was freaking out. And he also knew that someone had to calm her down and talk some reason in to her. "Cath, listen to me. Warrick is taking care of everything, okay. Lindsey is all right there are some uniforms at your sister's house, so calm down. Sara needs your help just as much as she needs mine. But at this point she needs you more, you and Warrick need to starts searching for clue's anything. And remember there will be clue's Sara is a smart girl."

At this particular point he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, Cath or himself. He listened, as he heard Cath sigh deeply. "Okay, Sara needs me …" Her voice faded away, but the words that said sounded strong and convincing. 

Warrick watched Cath's reaction on the phone call and he saw her change from a nervous wreck into the strong woman that she usually was, in a matter of seconds. 

"Sara needs me." She said as if that explained everything, Warrick was confused, but decided that it didn't matter.

Somewhere else … 

Pain, pain was all that I could feel. Pain when I moved, pain when I breathed pain in every inch of my body. 

"So Bitch, how much pain can you take, before you tell me where he is?"

He slammed me against a wall behind me, and I fell on the ground crying in pain. The man grabbed me under my arms and pulled me back on my feet.

"Well what will it be, more pain or the answer?" 

"I don't know, please stop, I can't take it anymore …" My voice faded and breathing became harder every minute. I fell down on my knees again, not able to hold my own weight.   


	12. The watch

**Only time could tell**

**Chapter 12**

Suddenly he turned around and left me alone, and on his way out he slammed the

door.  He left me, alone in the corner of the room, crying in pain. I thought my face and felt blood oozing from a cut in my cheek . I lowered my hand and toughed my other arm, it hurt like hell but it wasn't broken. But my ribs where really bad, they might have broken when he slammed me against the wall. My breathing was still difficult, and then everything became black.

**Sara's house**

Nick arrived at Sara's place, and started searching the bedroom. Cath was taking

care of the bathroom. 

She stepped outside holding an evidence bag. "Well at least I have Sara's gun

here,  but she hasn't used it." 

Warrick was outside searching the perimeter and street for evidence when he saw something reflecting in the light of his torch. He stepped onto the street and walked towards it. He kneeled down and recognized Sara's watch broken. 

"I knew it girl, I knew that you would leave us some evidence." He wisphered whispered between his teeth.

He took a picture of the watch and then he bagged it. He noticed Cath in the

doorway dusting for fingerprints. 

"Cath come here for a sec?"  He called out to her and she started walking

towards him. 

"Did you find something?" 

"I found her watch, broken, it stopped at eleven. How late did she drop you of

at your place?" 

" Around ten, she dropped me of when my sister dropped Lindsey of, so it must have been around ten. It's a twenty minute drive from me to her place, and there is a wet towel on the bathroom floor. At least we have a time scene." 

Warrick nodded, he bagged the watch and started searching again. 

"I'm going to call Greg about the evidence of the case that Sara and I worked on

yesterday." 

She started dialing the number and Greg picked up the phone immediately. 

"Cath, where is she did you guys find her?" 

"Hold on stud, no we did not find her, and by the way how did you know that it

was me who was calling?" Cath asked.

"Number recognition, that why I know when Grissom calls to whip my ass because I

forgot about his evidence." He admitted, Catherine grinned.

"Okay so next time when you don't answer your phone, I'm coming over there to

whip your ass in the office. So what about yesterdays evidence?"

"I brought the DNA to the other lab-geek, and he is trying to trace a name from

the database. He hasn't had a match yet. But I told him that the case was top

priority, so that's the only thing that he's working on. The blood on the chair

wasn't from any of the family members, nor from this Marc guy the fiancée. They

are all cleared, the day crew is back at the house trying to find some new

clues. And Brass is questioning Janice, Ryan and Marc. That's all I know." 

"Greg, thanks for the info, keep me updated, and Greg call me whenever you hear

something?" 

"Yeah sure no problem, Cath bring her back, please?"

"Bye" was all that she could say.

Warrick looked at Cath with a strange look on his face. 

"What was that about you whipping his ass?" He asked curious.

"He has number recognition so that he knows when Grissom is calling about his

evidence. So I told him that I was coming over to the labs to whip his ass if he

does that with my evidence, that's all." 

Warrick smiled, "Well I just hope that you made the right decision, because he might love it when you turn up at the labs to whip his as, so I just hope that he isn't taking advantage of your offer." Warrick grinned, but then he watched back at Sara's watch and he got serious again. 

"Did you find anything inside?" He asked Catherine.

"Yeah, I found her gun. But she hasn't used it. But I don't know what Nick

found. I better go and ask him." She turned around and walked away.

"Nick did you find anything?" Catherine asked when she entered Sara's bedroom. 

Nick whipped a hand over his eyes hoping that Catherine hadn't noticed that he

was crying. He was mad, so mad that he would be able to kill the guy if he did

anything to Sara. And he was afraid, afraid for what might had happened to her, he killed three people yesterday, one of them was a six year old girl. So what would prevent him from killing again?


	13. He's going to kill me

**Only time could tell ...**

**Chapter 13**

I woke up several hours later, at least it looked like it was night. It was

dark, I could see that when I watched up. In the opposite corner of the room was a window. I tried to sit up, my ribs where killing me. But unfortunately it was to small for me and besides that I would never be able to reach it. 

The door opened again and the man walked back in. 

_It was clear that he was going to kill me, he wasn't wearing anything to cover his face. I vaguely recognized him, did I see him at the scene yesterday? Was he one of the people that where watching the scene from behind the police lines. Then it hit me he was....no it couldn't be._

_A journalists, he tried to ask me a question about Ryan, but I didn't listen to him. I just passed him and ignored him. We weren't allowed to talk to the press, and besides that why would I. _

_Oh damn but that meant that he'd seen Catherine as well, oh god please don't let him find out where she lives or that she has a little girl. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to them._

"So Bitch, what's it gonna be, more pain or are you finally ready to tell me

where he is?" He grinned evilly, and looked at me. 

"No please stop hurting me! I don't know anything, just stop!" I said as loud as I could, but my ribs still hurt like hell, even breathing was hard.

He walked towards me, reached his hand backward, and slapped me in my face. He hit me so hard that I tumbled over to one site, and I tried to hold myself from falling on my ribs. However, my arm wasn't able to hold the weight, and I fell down on my shoulder. I was crying, in pain and despair. He stepped up to me and grabbed my arm, and pulled me up. I screamed, the pain was to overwhelming and my knees weren't able to hold me anymore. And my mind was drifting into the comforting blackness of unconsciousness again. 

He left again, only to return a minute later he was back and threw a mug of cold water into my face. I was awake, and scared to death.

"First of all, I'm the one in charge, I'm the one who tells when you had enough. Secondly I'm sick of the whole denial act. You tell me where he is and I let you go the second that I found him. Or I'll kill you if you still won't tell me where he is. What's it gonna be?"  

"I can't tell you something that I don't know?" I said as loud as I could to

show him that I wasn't giving up on life yet.

"Maybe I should share a little secret with you?" He said while he laughed as

hard and evilly as he could when he saw the expression on my face. 

"Maybe I should tell you that I know where that female colleague of you lives, and that she has an adorable little girl. And you know I already killed one little girl, so you can count the changes on killing another little girl." 

I was stunned, I was scared and worst of all I didn't know what to do.

"Please, leave them out of this they don't know anything either?" I said scared

to death that it was already to late. 

"So are you going to tell me where the boy is then?" 

"I can't why don't you understand that I'm a scientist, I only work with the

death. He is just some boy who happened to survive. I only had to take care of him until social services arrived." I answered. "If I cared about children I would have had some of my own." I said as cold blooded as could. 

He observed me, as if he was trying to see whether I was lying or not. He turned and left, just like that without saying another word. I just hoped that Lindsay and Cath where save. 

**Sara's house**

They where all working hard on finding the evidence that they needed to trace Sara. They had found her watch, and to there luck the found some fibers on the broken window and a partial fingerprint. Nick drove back to the labs with the evidence while Cath and Warrick where still searching for clues. They asked around the neighbourhood and someone said that he had seen a dark blue van with blinded windows in front of Sara's house and when they asked him to point the place where the van was parked. We stepped outside of his house and he walked to the street he stopped at the place where we found Sara's watch. Brass asked him if he could recall the time when he saw the van and the man answered that it was around eleven o' clock. 

Cath breathed out, she hadn't even noticed that she was holding her breath. Warrick gave her an encouraging tap on her shoulder. At that moment her phone rang and she stepped away and answered it.

"Willows" 

"We got a hit on the blood sample you gave me yesterday, give me something to compare it to from Sara's house and then we know if it is our guy."

"Wow Greg stop there for a minute, you got a hit. Who is it?" 

"It's some guy named David Robert Miles. He's has been arrested for beating up his wife. And I've just seen the pictures this guy totally lost it, oh damn I'm sorry. "  Greg said when he said that, he didn't want to upset Cath more then she already was. But at least she knew the truth. She knew what to expect. 


	14. We have a match

**Only time could tell**

**Chapter 14**

"Brass we have a match on the blood samples that Sara and I found yesterday, can you get us a warrant?" She called out to him. 

Brass grabbed his phone and within minutes they had there (their) warrant. Nick was coming back with the warrant and the information that they needed to go to the SOB.

One hour later they arrived at the house of David Robert Miles, Brass and

Catherine walked up to the door. Warrick and Nick where waiting on the other

site of the street. Brass told them to stay there, he knew that the two of them

where able to kill the guy if he did something to Sara. 

Brass reached out his hand and was ready to ring the bell when a police car

rounded the corner. It stopped and Grissom stepped out, he approached Cath and Brass. Cath watched him and he saw that he looked at least ten years older then he normally did. And she wondered what she looked like, probably devastated, she held on to that last straw of hope that told her that everything would be alright.

Nobody answered the door and Warrick started walking towards them. "I check the back." He told Grissom.

"Warrick take Nick with you, and one more thing we need the guy alive!" 

Warrick nodded and screamed to Nick that he could come. They both disappeared around the corner of the house. Then suddenly they both came running back screaming to the others that they had to get into their car. 

A dark blue van, with blinded windows, drove down the lawn next to the house and Nick and Warrick managed to get out of the way just in time. The van ran over some bin's that where standing in the street and Warrick reached the CSI SUV. He started the car and opened the door on the other sit. Nick jumped in and they followed the other car. 

Cath ran down to the other SUV, she waited until Brass and Grissom stepped in, when she drove of as fast as she could. Grissom opened the window and put the blue flashlight on the rooftop. 

**Inside the house**

David Robert Miles saw the cars stop in front of his house and he knew that they came for him. He ran down the stairs in the basement. And opened the door he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up. If he killed her he wouldn't be able to survive, if she was with him then he had a change to escape. He dragged me up the stairs and inside of the garage. He told me to get in the car. And I sat down, my eyes and face grimaced in pain.

He opened the garage door and he drove of that was the moment when he spotted the two men walking around the corner of the house. And he drove of as fast as he could.  

I screamed when he almost hit Warrick, but he jumped away just in time. I looked around and spotted Cath, thank god she was all right. And Grissom he came back for me.

I saw Warrick and Nick get into the first SUV and they started following us. And Cath was running down to the second SUV, I smiled they where going to get the bastard. 

Warrick and Nick followed the car in high speed as it sped down Las Vegas.

Grissom was on the phone with Nick and they where telling where going. And

trying to find a way to stop this maniac.

**In the van**

My head was pounding and the flashing lights of Las Vegas hurt my eyes. I closed them and drifted of into blackness again. 

David was driving the car like a maniac, he had almost hit an other car when he drove through a red light. Warrick and Nick almost crashed into the same car and barely managed to get around it. Cath passed the crossing when the street was covered with cars and on big chaos. Nobody knew what happened or what to do which was good the cars where all standing still. 

They drove through Las Vegas without causing more accidents and Grissom was releaved relieved when the passed the city lines. 


	15. He threw her out!

I'm so sorry for letting you hanging there like that … no I'm not. Well Pixie here's the next chapter

**Only time could tell  
Chapter 15**  
  
Cath was driving the car at high speed, but all that was going through her mind was Sara's face. She was brutally beaten up by the man and her face was a grimace between hope and despair, fair and pain. Cath couldn't get the image out of her head. She pushed the pedal even harder and followed Nick and Warrick as fast as she could. They where now driving to a little forest, the man was trying to shake them off but Cath knew that Warrick would do anything to catch him. Then all of a sudden Nick called back.  
  
Grissom grabbed the phone and told Nick to slow down. Then his face turned as white and he was in shock. "He threw her out!" was all he could say.   
  
"He what? Grissom he what?" She kept asking him over and over again.  
  
Brass grabbed the phone and asked Nick, what the hell just happened.   
  
"Nick says that the man threw Sara out of the van, they are still following him but he wants us to take care of Sara."  
  
He listened carefully as Nick told him where the bastard threw Sara out.  
  
"Did he slow down? He almost stopped, thank god for that." He said. He hung up and told Grissom and Cath what Nick said to him.  
  
"He slowed the car down until he almost stood still. And then he threw her out, just around some corner in the road."  
  
Cath hits the brakes and Grissom almost slammed his head against the window. The car slipped around the corner and stopped.  
  
"God dammit Cath, do you want more people hurt or what?" Grissom screamed.  
  
"He said that she was thrown out, just around the corner. Well I was just driving around the corner." She said as she opened the door and jumped out of the car.  
  
The light of her torch shown across the sides of the road when all of the sudden she saw something lying in the dark. She moved the light circle in the direction and saw Sara. She didn't react on the light and she still didn't move when Catherine called her name.  
  
"Brass call an ambulance, I found Sara!" Grissom ran toward her, and Cath moved towards Sara fearing the worst. _Oh god, don't let her die._  
  
She fell down on her knees next to Sara. And grabbed her hand, she felt her pulse beating slowly. But at least it was beating.  
  
She grabbed Sara's shoulder and turned her on her back, Sara moaned in pain. She opened her eyes a little.  
  
"C....Cath...." I said as her face appeared in front of me. She was crying, why was she crying?  
  
"L...Lind...sey?"  
  
"Don't worry about Lindsay, we have to worry about you!" Cath said and a tear fell of her cheek on my face. I closed my eyes.  
  
"Sara, don't go to sleep, stay with me, talk to me. I need you." She bend down and I felt her lips placing a kiss on my cheek.  
  
"Hold on baby, hold on." She whispered.  
  
"Pain ..."   
  
Grissom sat down on my left site and ask me where I had pain.  
  
"Ribs, ... shoulder, ....my head and my leg."  
  
He asked me whether I allowed him to examine me. I nodded my head and he lifted my shirt. Cath gasped as she saw my ribs. Grissom gently touched my ribs and I screamed in pain. Tears where streaming down my cheek. 

"Stop, Grissom don't dare to touch her one more time, she has had enough pain." Cath defended Sara. Sirens where howling into the night, as the ambulance quickly approached. Brass' phone rang and he picked it up.  
  
"Yes, we found her, we're waiting for the ambulance. Well she's conscious that's all I can say so far. She needs a lot of medical attention. Did you get the SOB who did this?"

At that moment, the ambulance stopped at the scene. And the paramedics jumped out, one approached them and asked me if I knew what had happened.

I nodded my head. 

"She knows what happened, give her something for the pain." Cath defended me. 

They put a mask over my face to help me breath better, the paramedic smiled at me and told me that I would be al right.

I closed my eyes, I was to tired to stay awake. _Just wake me up when this nightmare is over. Here I was, next to a road, on the grass, in more pain then I ever imagined possible. Cath and Grissom arguing, Nick and Warrick following the bastard who did this and I just wanted to sleep.  _

The paramedic told me to stay awake, and Cath was holding my hand while he examined my body. Searching for eternal bleedings, broken bones and wounds. 

"You have a dislocated shoulder, some contused ribs, a broken leg and a cut in your head. Do you feel pain anywhere else?"

"P… Pain every..where…" I said while I looked at Cath, she was still holding my hand and I saw a tear sparkle in her eyes.

"Okay," he said, "this is going to be painful but there is no other way to do it, believe me if we could we would do it. We have to support your back, cause there might be a possible damage from the fall, this is only a precaution, but we have to support your back with a backboard and then we can put you down on the stretcher and sent you to the ER. Do you understand what I'm telling you." I nodded but I feared the pain, I didn't think that I would be able to handle the pain. 

  
  
  
  
  



	16. Waking up is the hardest part

Only time could tell 

**Chapter 16**

I screamed as they laid me down on the backboard, and then they put me on the stretcher and moved me to the ambulance. During the whole process, Cath was there, holding my hand comforting me. 

"I'll be right back." She said to me and whipped the tears from my face. 

She speed dialed the number of her sister. 

"Are you alright?" I heard her ask someone probably her sister. "Yeah we found Sara, I want to speak to Linds?"

"Hey Lindsey, yes I miss you too. Some man attacked Sara and we need to bring her to the ER. So I won't be there to pick you up later okay sweetie."

She was silent for a couple of seconds and then she said Goodnight to her little girl.

"Yes, I will sweetie, I love you too, Goodnight sweetie."

She walked back to the ambulance and got in, next to me. 

"Lindsey hopes that you'll be alright soon, and she wants to visit you in the hospital."

I tried to smile, but it hurt too much. Cath noticed it and grabbed my hand again.

"It's okay, I'll go with you?" She smiled at me and rubbed my hand gently.

The doors of the ambulance closed and we speeded to the ER. Somewhere during the ride I lost my consciousness, and I heard later that Cath got hysterical. When I didn't wake up, but I couldn't, I was too tired.

Several hours later I woke up in a bed, and for a split second I thought that it was just some crazy dream, but then I felt something against my arm and when I moved the pain was back. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a hospital bed, I looked around the room and noticed Grissom in a chair in the corner of the room, and Cath was sitting next to the bed, still holding my hand and she was sleeping with her head on the bed against my arm. 

My movement woke her up, and she looked so happy when she saw that I was awake. She moved closer to my face, and kissed me. 

"Oh thank god your awake, I thought that I lost you in that ambulance. You gave me quit a scare, I couldn't live without you." Her face shaded red when she realized what she just said to me. I looked at her and just smiled a weak smile. _Did she really mean that, I just hope so cause I don't want to live without her._

Suddenly we heard movement in the corner where Grissom was sitting and Cath straightened her back.

He stood up and approached the bed. "Your awake," he said with a smile. "How are you doing?" 

"How is she doing, Jesus Grissom, she's in a hospital bed, with bruises and broken bones in every inch of her body, how would you be doing!" Cath said to him angrily.  

"I'm calling the others." He said while he walked out of the room.

"Don't worry Hun, Warrick and Nick grabbed the bastard, he's in interrogation right now. Brass is questioning him, he didn't want anyone of us there. Which is probably for the better, Warrick and Nick where ready to kill him when they found him. Some police officers had to keep them away from the bastard. And well you know my reaction with that bitch that almost killed my little girl. Well I have to admit I would have done the same for you." 

"Cath, what did the doctors say, am I going to be alright?" 

"You will, you have a broken leg and they are going to put a cast around it, but they have to wait until the swelling drops. You have some contused ribs, and they will take a long time to heal, but at least they aren't broken, a broken rib could have punctured your lungs. You got some stitches on your cheek and they put back the dislocated shoulder. But your gonna be okay, don't worry about that. You'll be back on track in no time." She smiled and moved a strain of hair behind my ear. 

"Hey Sara, you gotta tell me, why where you so afraid about Lindsey?"

"He gave me a choice, my life or Ryan's. He wanted me to tell him where Ryan was. I didn't say anything so he was hitting me and …" The sound of my voice faded away, when I was trying to process what happened in my head. "I was crying, and screaming because he hurt me so much, I couldn't breath. And then he said that he would make the choice easier for me." A tear ran down my face and Cath whipped it away. "He said that he knew where he could find you and …  and Lindsey. And he said, you know I already killed one little girl, so why shouldn't I kill an other little adorable girl."  I was crying uncontrollable and Cath was trying to comfort me. 

"You shouldn't have worried about me or Lindsey. They gave her protection, Brass arranged it. And they immediately send some officers to Janice and Ryan."   

The door opened and Warrick and Nick busted into the room, Cath stepped back, and for the first time she let go off my hand. Nick and Warrick both stood besides my bed telling me that they grabbed the bastard and that they where so glad that I was okay. Cath and Grissom where just watching the whole scene. 

Half an hour later Cath told them to leave, I was so glad. I just wanted to sleep, for as long as I could, but on the other hand, I was afraid to sleep. Afraid that he would show up in my dreams, or rather in my nightmares.

Nick and Warrick both kissed me on my cheek and left the room. Grissom stepped closer to the bed, I could see grief and pain in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Sara, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry, why would you be sorry, there is nothing you could have done to prevent this." When I reached my hand to his and grabbed it. "Don't worry about me I'm still alive, I won't give up." He smiled weakly.  


	17. I found love

**Only time could tell**

**Chapter 17**

She closed the door behind Grissom and walked back to my bed. 

"Maybe you should pick up Lindsey, at your sisters place? Just tell me when you have to go, okay?"

"I don't have to go, I told my sister that I would come by and pick Lindsey up whenever I could. But I rather stay here, they'll understand."

My heart skipped a beat, she was rather here with me then with her little girl. As if she could read my thought, my mind.

"I'd almost lost you, back there. I freaked out when they couldn't wake you up in the ambulance. You just blacked out." She was rambling, until it hit her what she just said. _She just admitted that I meant more to her then she ever showed before. My head was spinning and I couldn't think straight._

I reached up, and placed my hand behind her head, and gently pulled her closer. I looked up right into her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes for the first time. She opened her mouth and I felt her lips gently tough mine. 

Oh my god, I was the one pulling her closer to me but she was the one who started the kiss, I must be dreaming. This can't be happening. 

She moved her hand and touched my face, caressed it with gentle touches. I pulled her closer to me and she deepened the kiss. But then suddenly she pulled back. 

"We shouldn't be doing this, this isn't right." She rambled. "Well don't get me wrong I would love to do this but your recovering from everything that happened. It feels to me as if I'm taking advantage of you, it doesn't feel right."

I moaned, "Oh comon' Cath you can't do this not now. I waited to long for this."

"Waited to long? How long did you wait then?" Cath asked while she sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"The first time I saw you." I admitted weakly. "You where so beautiful, I thought that you and Griss had something going on."

"Me and Griss, please no he's sweet, no, he only adores his bugs. I could never date a man like him. He's a great friend and someone who's there when you need him but …" Her words faded away into silence. 

"Sara, why didn't you tell me?" 

"I was afraid, to admit to myself that I was falling for an other woman, and a colleague non the less. One of my golden rules never date a colleague."

"Oh and are you going to make an exception? And by the way what are the other golden rules?"

"Never date a woman, so there goes rule number two. And I don't quit remember the others, but they probably aren't that important anymore, because I'm about to break the two most important golden rules." I grinned at Cath and she laughed. 

"So how about your golden rules?" 

"That's an easy question, Lindsey comes first no matter what. Two; somebody raises his or hers hand to me get the hell out of there. And Three; don't date anyone who's abusing alcohol or drugs. That's about it."

"Well then you better go and see Lindsey don't you think so? It's okay, go and see her, tell her that I'm going to be alright in case she asks."

"I will." She bend down and kissed me. "I'll come over later tonight okay? At least if you want me to."

"Yeah I want you here." I whispered. 

She grabbed her bag and jacket and closed the door. I tried to get some sleep but I was to afraid, to afraid of the nightmares that I might have. A while later a doctor came in and checked my vitals. 

"Ms. Sidle, I'm Dr Carter, I'm the one who took care of you when you came in. How are you doing?"

"Well painful, bored and tired of lying around." I answered.

"Well there isn't much that I can do, those ribs are going to hurt for quit a while. Can I have a look at your arm and leg?" He asked gently, "Or do you want me to call some of my female colleagues?"

"There is no need for that I wasn't sexually assaulted." I said while I gave him a weak smile.


	18. Am I taking advantage of the situation?

**Only time could tell  
Chapter 18  
  
Cath's POV**  
  
_I didn't want to leave her, but I knew that I had to. I needed to see after Lindsey, take a shower and change my clothes. I walked down the hospital parking lot to get my car when I remembered that I got here with the ambulance. And my car was still parked at the labs._  
  
"Damn!" I whispered between my teeth, turned around, grabbed my phone and started dialling for a cab.  
  
Half an hour later I was at the lab. I entered the building and asked if Gil was in.  
  
"He's talking to Ecklie, about the case, how's your colleague?"  
  
"She will be fine when that bastard ends up in jail."  
  
I walked down the corridor, but I couldn't find Gil, then I passed the interogation interrogation rooms. And I noticed Gil. He was staring through the window into the interogation interrogation room. _God he looked so much older then he usually did. I entered the room, but he didn't notice me. I laid my hand down on his shoulder._  
  
"Gil?"  
  
He didn't say anything, he just turned his head and stared at me with those sad eyes.  
  
"Gil, she's going to be all right. What are you doing here? You know that they don't want us here. Not now, we are way to involved in this case."  
  
"I wanna know why? I have to know why?" His voice was nothing more then a whisper, _I could barely hear what he was saying. But I knew what he meant, even if he didn't say it, I would have known. I wanted to know it to, but I remembered my own anger when Lindsey was almost killed. And I knew that I would be able to do the same to this bastard._  
  
I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out of the room. Of course I didn't have the strenght strength to pull him away because he was to determined to stay.   
  
"We aren't supposed to be here. Gil not now, we have to go, common'."  
  
And that was the moment when the bastard started to speak.  
  
"I'm a journalist and all I ever do is tell Las Vegas that someone won a big prize in one of the casino´s, I'm bored with my job. Somehow I never get an exiting story, my colleagues always get them. I need this story to move forward as a journalist. But I never get the chance."  
  
"And that's when I started to think about it, my colleagues always know where they have to be they are always at the right time at the right moment. So I figured that they had to know more about it. Even when I found an informant, my bosses always said that my stories weren't interesting enough."  
  
He laughed evilly and drank some water.  
  
"So I started thinking about making my own story a couple of months ago. I drove through Las Vegas and I found this neighbourhood. It was perfect, al these perfect little houses with their white picket fences in the front yard. And then I fought the perfect family, and I decided that they would be my victims.  
  
"So I bought a gun, a cell phone and some black clothes. I drove there in my van. And parked it one block away. I crept through some backyards and finally reached their house. Well you all know what happened then. I killed the parents and when I was about to leave I noticed the little girl behind her bedroom window. I didn't want to kill her but then again, I didn't have a choice. So I ran upstairs and sliced her throat."  
  
"Well, then I left through the backyards again, and I changed my clothes in the van, I called the police and told them that something was going on in the house. Within a couple of minutes the whole place was crowded with police officers. But it became really interesting when that gorgeous little CSI gal arrived at the scene. She came down carrying that little boy. That was so sweet to watch."  
  
He laughed again as evilly as he possibly could.  
  
"And then the other gorgeous lady arrived. They where having a fight and she was a real bitch. But I definatly (defiantly) choose the wrong profession, I should have been a CSI, with al these gorgeous lady's around. Well I shot some pictures and left right after they let. I waited outside the labs here. And the two women came out again. I followed them home. But they had breakfast first. That little bitch dropped the other one of at her house, and a little girl came running down the street. She is just as pretty as her mommy."  
  
He laughed again and turned around, he stared straight at me as if he knew that I was standing there. I stumbled backward and Gil grabbed my arms just in time before I fell down. He wrapped his arms around me, and tears started to flow. We just stood there until a voice interrupted the silence.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing her? I thought I told you to stay away? Do I really have to put the two of you on probation?" Ecklie said angrilly when he spotted the two of them.  
  
"No don't blame Cath she came to drag me out of this room, but I was the one who was too stubborn. And then it was to late, he started telling why he did it."  
  
"Out! You two before I change my mind and call Stokes and Brown and tell them that I don't want to see them tonight. Get some rest talk about, visit Sara, and come back tomorrow night. When the shift starts and not a minute sooner, do you understand?"   
  
We both nodded and left the building.  
  
"Cath, I'm sorry about that. I didn't want you to hear that. I'm sorry, do you need a ride home?"  
  
"Don't be sorry, you couldn't know that. I'm fine, I need my car that's what I came here for."  
  
I hugged Gil and got into my car. I watched at my own face in the rear-view mirror, I whipped away the tears, I didn't want Lindsey to see them. And I drove away from the parking lot. Twenty minutes later I parked the car in front of my sisters house. Lindsey came running out of the door when she saw me. I got out of the car and hugged her, I just held her close to me for as long as I could.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine honey don't worry about me."  
  
"How's Sara? Can I see her today?"  
  
"Yes you can, she has a lot of pain, but she's alright."  
  
**Sara's POV**  
  
I was exhausted after the examination, it took more from me then I could ever imagine. Dr. Carter told me to get some sleep, and so I tried, but I was to afraid to fall asleep really.  
  
In the end the exhaustion probably got to me, because I woke up when Catherine entered the room.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up."  
  
"Doesn't matter you can wake me up anytime."  
  
"So you where finally sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid to sleep but it must have gotten me finally."


	19. She´s so strong

**Warning: **This chapter includes a spoiler for Charlie's Angels Full Throttle … yes it really does.****

**Only time could tell**

**Chapter 19**

**She´s so strong**

Catherine bend down and kissed me. I looked in her eyes deeply and kissed her back. She sat down on the bed, and we talked for a while. She told me that she went to the movies with Lindsey. But when I asked her what movie she couldn't tell me. 

"You can ask Lindsey which movie we saw, she's waiting in the waiting room. Would you like to see her? She wanted to make sure that your okay."

"Of course I wanna see her, go and get her. Oh Cath, one thing just tell her that there is no jumping on the bed as long as I'm in it." I said mockingly and Cath smiled. 

Cath's POV 

 I stepped outside Sara's room and sighed heavily. _She was so strong, despite everything that happened she was still holding up. But I knew that she was keeping everything inside, until she would explode. I recognized it, I am the same. I wasn't the kind of person that would show my feelings. And Sara is the same, half of the time I couldn't tell what she was feeling or thinking. And part of me also liked that in her, every time she opened up to me she showed me something new. Like Sara and children, I really never could have imagined that before, but with Ryan she showed me that hidden part of her. And I was glad that I was the one that she showed it to. _

I noticed that I was still standing outside the door and I whipped my eyes with one hand, I was so tired. I started walking down the corridor and I noticed Lindsey. She was still sitting in the exact same chair as where I left her. She looked so bored, and I could understand. She is so much like me, I can't sit still without doing anything for a long time either. She jumped up when she noticed me and ran towards me. _God she getting so big, she's nine already. I can still remember the day that she was born in this exact same hospital as if it was yesterday._

I hugged her when she reached me.

"Are we going to see Sara now, is she awake?"

"Yep, she's awake, she only told me to tell you that there is no jumping on the bed as long as she's in it." I said it with a don't-look-at-me look on my face. 

"Mom, I know how to behave!"

"Hey don't look at me Linds, I'm only the messenger, so don't shoot me!"

She grabbed my hand and we walked back to Sara's room. I opened the door and Lindsey stepped inside. 

Sara's POV 

"Hello Sara, how are you?"

"Hey Linds, I'm fine even better now that you're here." I looked straight at Cath and gave her a wink. "Your mom told me that the two of you saw a movie, which was it? She would tell me." I said mockingly.

"We saw Charlie's Angels, Full Throttle and it was great. They did al these amazing stunts and oh you know what they also dressed up like CSI's and mom didn't like it. She said that it was bad enough that they made fun about dancers, but she really didn't like that they mad fun of 'a respectful profession' like Crime Scene Investigators. But it actually was really funny." 

I talked for a little while with Lindsey and she was glad that I was doing fine._ She's such a lovely girl, Cath is so lucky with her._

And somehow the exhaustion must have gotten to me because I woke up several hours later. Actually I had slept through the night.


	20. Moving in with Catherine

**Only time could tell**

**Moving in with Cath ...**

**Chapter 20**

"Good morning miss Sidle, we are going to put a cast on that leg of yours. And then maybe you can go home soon ..."

Home I didn't want to go home, I liked it that Cath spend so much time here with me. Would she still be doing that when I could go home.

One hour later the nurse brought me and my casted leg back to the room, and who was there waiting for me, Cath. She was sleeping in one of the chairs in my room. She looked so sweet.

A little while later she woke up, and looked at me with her bright blue eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I said to her while I smiled.

"Where did they take you?"

I grabbed the blanket that covered my leg and pulled it away.

"Oh! Did it hurt?"

"Yeah I had to cry and this time you weren't there to hold my hand." I smiled. "No it didn't hurt that much, but I missed you though."

The door opened and Dr. Carter stepped inside the room.

"Ms. Sidle, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'll just go and get some coffee." Cath said, and she started walking towards the door.

"No Cath, you can stay if you want."

Dr. Carter nodded his head, while Cath looked at him. "If it doesn't matter to her then it doesn't matter to me, you can stay."

Cath sat back down on the edge of the bed, holding my hand as she'd promised. I glanced up at Cath, her face was worried. Dr. Carter noticed it to.

"Don't worry there is nothing to worry about, I wanted to talk to you about your release. You got the cast around your leg this morning, and you didn't have any complications so you are ready to go home. But you need a lot of help the coming

weeks. Especially because of your ribs. Is there anyone who can help you." 

"Well maybe I could call my parents to help me out, but they life(live)in an other state and I don't know how fast they can be here." I replied.

"No she can come home with me. I have a spare room, and my house is big enough. At least if you would like that?" She asked me while she turned towards me.

"I would love that, but only if it ain't to much trouble."

She smiled at me, "Of course it isn't to much trouble. When can she leave?"

"Well as soon as she signed the papers, a nurse will explain which help she might need and she will also make an appointment for those stitches."

Cath picked up the phone besides my bed as soon as Dr. Carter left and dialled the number.

"Hey Gil, it's me Cath."

"Sara is ready to go home, I'll take her to my place, she needs some help in the following weeks and I have the spare room. But we need to get her to my place and we also need to pick up some of her belongings at her place. Could you

maybe help me."

"Okay, see you in a while. Bye."

"He's coming over to help."

"Cath are you sure that you want me around your place like 24 hours a day?" 

"Sara, I told you that I love you, and I told you that I didn't want to take advantage of the situation. You need help, and I can give it to you, and I want to give it to you. Well just have to see where we will go from here. We just

take it slow, step by step."

"Oh yeah miss we just take it slow, two days and I'm moving in with you." I grinned and then we both laughed although my laugh was quickly stopped by the pain that it was causing to my ribs.

One hour later Grissom knocked on my door I told him that he could come in.

"Hey Sara how are you, you look al right." He said while he gently touched my cheek. 

"I feel al right, did Warrick and Nick get the bastard?" I finally wanted to know. Cath hadn't talked about it, and somehow I knew that she didn't want to discuss it with me.

"Yeah we got him, and he has admitted, the killing of Ryan's parents and sister. Kidnapping and molesting you, we are going to nail that bastard don't worry about that." He answered. "Where is Catherine?"

"She is talking to one of the nurses. She'll be back soon." 

"Oh by the way, Ryan's sister Janet or something like that ..." "Janice" I interrupted him. "Oh okay, Janice she called me, she and Ryan wanted to visit you. I told her that I wanted to ask you before I gave you her phone number."

"I wanna see them, I want to know how Ryan's doing. Do you have her number?"

"Yes I wrote it down somewhere." He started searching his pockets and handed me a small piece of paper.

"I'll call her as soon as I can."

"Call who?" Cath asked when she entered my room.

"Janice, Ryan's sister, she called Grissom, she wants to visit me sometime with Ryan."

"Are you ready?"  She asked me. "Yeah , I am, I just have to get my jacket on somehow. But I don't think that I can manage to do that one my own."

"Oh don't worry about that I used to help Lindsay into her jacket, I'm sure that I can help you into yours." I stuck my tongue out and murmured mockingly.

"Oh Sara are you sure about moving in with her, she is going to raise you all over again. She can't help it, but that definitely are maternal feelings." Cath slapped Grissom playfully on his arm.

"Shut up Griss, or you'll be my next project. Instead of Greg, he really needs

some help."

Well as promised, Cath helped my to get the jacket on and Grissom helped me into the wheelchair, that a nurse placed next to the bed. I needed that wheelchair.


	21. Home, her home

**Only time could tell …**

**Home, her home …**

Chapter 21 

Grissom helped me into the wheelchair, and soon we where on our way home. Her home … well okay, we first made a quick pit stop at my house, to get some clothes, books and my laptop. I wouldn't survive without those things, because I wouldn't be able to do anything more then to read. 

We arrived at Cath's house a while later, and Grissom helped me out of the car and into the house, he sat me down on the couch and I was dosing off right away. Cath noticed and told me that she was to get me some blankets and a pillow and make my bed in the guestroom. A fifteen minutes later, I was trying to sleep, but every time that I dozed of, the awful images of the beating and my fear came into my mind and I was scared.

Cath's POV 

Grissom left shortly after we got Sara in bed. I was preparing some diner and waiting for Lindsey to come home. The bell rang and I opened the door. Lindsey jumped inside and my sister followed her. 

"Is Sara here?" Lindsey asked me as she jumped up and down in excitement. And for a second I was asking myself who was more excited that Sara was here, she or I. I was glad at least she adores Sara, which would make the situation better for all of us. 

"Yes, she's here, Linds, but she's asleep and I don't want you to wake her up. She needs her sleep, okay?"

"So where is she sleeping in your bed or in the guestroom?" My sister asked me with a smirk crossing her face.

"In the guestroom of course," Lindsey walked into the living room and I could hear her turn the television on. "Where else would she be?" I asked my sister.

"Look Cath, I'm your sister not stupid. I see the look in your eyes when you talk about Sara. And you've spend more time with her then with Linds, not that I mind, it's about time that you think about yourself for once."

I was stunned and I blushed. How did she know? Was it that obvious, I had never mentioned Sara in more then a colleague way.

"Hush Cath, don't forget to breath. No one knows but me, what did you expect I've known you all my life. I know your reactions."

"But how?" I could barely ask her.

"Cath, I've always known, being bisexual or gay is nothing to be ashamed of. I've noticed your gazes at girls in school and at friends. I just knew, and it always kind of surprised me that you never told me and that you always managed to get home with a boyfriend. But the biggest surprise to me was when you came home and announced that you where going to marry that bastard. And my heart almost broke when I found out that he only did it because he knocked you up, and when I first noticed that he was abusing you I just couldn't believe it. Cath all I want is for you to be happy and in love for once, with the right person who loves you just as much, and it doesn't matter that that particular person is a woman."

I breathed out sharply and I knew that she was right. I had never been really happy in a relationship with a man, it always felt as if something was missing. I was relieved that she was so supportive. But then my thoughts where roughly interrupted by screams that came from the guestroom. I quickly turned and opened the door and ran into the room. 

"Sara, Sara honey, please wake up." I said to her while I softly shook her awake. "Sara wake up, your safe, it's just a dream?"

Sara fluttered her eyes open and the colour came back on her face. Her body was covered in sweat and she breathed fast. 

"Sara? Are you with me?" She nodded her head and swallowed heavily. "It was all just a dream, calm down, okay honey." 

My sister had been standing in the doorway, but I saw her move away and close the door behind her. And I knew that we where alone again. 

"I'm afraid to sleep, every time I close my eyes I see that bastard." She whispered softly I could barely hear her. 

I moved my face closer to her. "And if I stay here, would that help?" I whispered back.

"I think it would, would you do that for me?" 

I lay down next to Sara and rested my head on the pillow. "Anything to make you happy?"

She moved closer towards me, until our bodies made full contact. And I felt her body relax as she drifted of into a deep sleep. For the first time that day I noticed how tired I was. And I yawned and drifted of into a deep sleep as well.  


	22. Waking up next to her

I can't recall that Catherine's sister was called by a name in the show, so I called her Jennifer or Jenn. Please just tell me when I'm wrong so that I can change the name. Thanks

**Only time could tell …**

**Waking up next to her  **

**Chapter 22**

Sara's POV 

I woke u several hours later and I noticed that it was dark outside. Cath was still sleeping besides me, she is so beautiful. A strain of hair had fallen over her face, and I gently moved it behind her ear. She stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. 

"Hey Sunshine, thanks for staying." I smiled and kissed her on her cheek, but on the last second she turned her head and my kiss landed straight on her lips. She kissed me back and within seconds we where kissing each other as passionate as we could. She was gently moving her hands over my body, sometimes with a little hesitation. Afraid that she might hurt me. I broke our kiss for a second.

"I'll tell you when it hurts." I whispered.

"It's not just that, my sister and Lindsey are here, in the living room. I'll better go and check on them because they haven't seen me come out of this room for a couple of hours." She kissed me one more time and moved away from me. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror, and opened the door. 

**Cath's POV**

_Oh my god, that girl know how to kiss, here goes my whole let's take it slow one step at a time theory. _I stepped into the living room, but it was empty. Same thing with the kitchen. I wanted to close the door behind me when I noticed a small piece of paper on the counter. I walked over and picked it up to read it;

_Hi mom, _

_Auntie Jenn, told me that you and Sara where sleeping. _

_We are going to a new place in town and eat something,_

_after that I go home with Jenn and sleep at her place. _

_See you tomorrow. _

_I love you, Lindsey_

_Cath,_

_I finished the dinner that you where preparing before it all happened. _

_It's in the oven._

_ Have fun,_

_Jenn_

I smiled, she always knew when I needed a moment for myself. And Lindsey had never been a problem, I could always count on Jenn. Lindsey had spent most of her nights there when I was working. And most of the times she brought Lindsey home before dinner. So that Linds and I could have dinner together and then I bring her to school and come back home and sleep. I wake up and pick her up from school again and before shift starts I drop her of at my sisters place. What more can a single, working career minded woman want for her little girl. And then it hit me, Lindsey always had kind of two moms, she probably wouldn't really mind having Sara around.  

I heard some noise behind me and that startled me when I turned around I saw Sara struggling with the door and her wheelchair. I opened the door for her and decided not to ask her how she got into the wheelchair. 

"Where are Lindsey and your sister?"

I handed her the note and she read it, the look on her face changed when she read Jenn's part. 

"She knows, you told her?" She whispered, not able to say it out loud.

"No I didn't. I was stunned when she told me, she had always known that there was more, when I talked about you. According to Jenn, my eyes changed every time when I talked about you. All I ever told her about you where strictly work related. Oh damn I did tell her, all these years when we worked on a case together I always told her about it. I never tell her anything about any case that I work on with one of the guys. And most of the times that we work together we always did the breakfast thing together. So I always had to call her that I wasn't home in time to pick Lindsey up. So indirectly I told her."

"Well it appears that it doesn't matter to her." Sara said while she waved the piece of paper in her hand. 

"So you don't mind then?" I asked her a little unsure. 

"Nope, why would I mind? This was what I wanted all along, I like having you around me all the time." She smiled at me with that beautiful smile and I could see the little gap between her teeth. I bend over to her and leaned down on her wheelchair and I kissed her.    

"Are you hungry?" 

"Well I can't really cook vegetarian, so I started with some potatoes and vegetables, tomatoes, onion, leek, carrots and paprika. You do eat cheese, right?" 

"Yes I do, sounds delicious by the way. You know I can teach you how to make some vegetarian meals, It isn't that hard. If you want of course?"

"I would really like that, but you really know how to cook?"

"Cath of course I do, I'm 32 what did you expect that I only have take out meals. Well I won't fight you on that. I eat them on occasion, but I sure know how to cook. I'll show you once I can stand up long enough to prepare a meal, you'll be even more surprised then." She smiled in a mysterious way.  

A little while later, we where both eating at the table. And our conversation was nothing more then some small talk. When all of the sudden she asked me whether I had to go to work tonight. And I saw the disappointment on her face when she saw me nodding. 

An hour later I was ready for work, well ready. You can't really call it ready, but at least I had to go otherwise I would be to late.

"Will you be okay on your own?" I asked Sara. "I'll try to be home as soon as I can?"

"I know, but don't worry about me. And when I miss you to much or when something is wrong, I'll call Grissom and start crying, I'm sure that he'll sent you home right away, he can't resist me when I'm crying." She said while a huge grin crossed her face. 

I kissed her and closed the door behind me. _I reached work, don't ask me how. I was somewhere else with my mind. Grissom had to ask me twice how Sara was and I told him that she was having nightmares. And he almost sent me home when I told him that she was alone. _

"She has our phone numbers and she would call if anything was wrong. So don't worry, she's mature enough."  


	23. Tears and hugs

**Only time could tell …**

**Tears and hugs**

Chapter 23 

**Sara's POV**

I was alone, and I decided to watch a movie on television. I wheeled the chair next to the sofa and dropped myself onto it. I took me five minutes to catch my breath, and to let the pain ease down. I moved a little and managed to lay my broken leg onto the sofa. I laid down and I noticed that Catherine, collected my books and my laptop, remote control on the coffee table along with some food and a bottle of Pepsi.

I was used to stay up at night, and besides that I was scared to sleep when I was alone.  I watched a movie on CBS and after that I watched some documentaries on Discovery Channel, and the news on CNN. After that I switch back to Discovery Channel and that was something that I shouldn't have done. 

Cath's POV 

I turned the key and opened the door, I heard the noise of the television blurring through the hall. I threw my keys on the cabinet, and stepped inside the living room while I swept my hand over my eyes. It had been a hard night. Brass had been interrogating a suspect, and I was standing behind the glass in the other room watching the interrogation. But all I could see was that bastard turning towards me, talking about, Sara, Lindsey and me. Grissom found me with tears running down my cheeks and he dragged me out of the room. And called Warrick to watch the interrogation.     

We sat down in his office and we talked, he asked me what was wrong, of course, he knew but he wanted me to talk about it. He was always like that, he knew when someone needed him, and he also knew that there was no one else to whom I could talk about this particular case. I can't talk about it with Sara, I don't want to cause her anymore pain then she already has. I love her too much to hurt her, I rather go through this alone. 

I round the corner and enter the living room. Sara is sitting on the couch, staring at the screen. 

"Sara?" I call her name and walk towards her, she doesn't react. I sit down beside her and lay my hand on her thigh. And still there is no reaction.  

"Sara, what's wrong talk to me?" She blinks her eyes and turns her head towards me, a blank expression in her eyes. 

 "Catherine?" Her voice trembles as she speaks. 

"I'm here it's okay, calm down sweetie." I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me. 

She starts crying and her body shakes. "I was watching television and …" her voices faded and all I could hear where little sobs. "…and there was a crime night on discovery. And … it was a case about some guy that kidnapped a woman" Her crying became harder and I comforted her by hugging her. 

She calmed down a little. "Sara, calm down sweetie, we have the bastard, it's a closed case. We caught him in the act, he'll be in jail. There is no judge that will let him walk. Nick and Warrick, caught him and some police officers had to pull them of off the guy."  

She finally calmed down completely and with my help, I got her back into the wheelchair. But instead of driving her to the guestroom I opened the door to my own bedroom. I looked her in the eyes and asked her; "Only if you want too?" She nodded and I helped her into the bed, she laid down and sighed heavily. The little trip from the living room to my bed had been hard on her. "I'll be right back, Lindsey is coming home soon." 

Jenn brought Lindsey home and I took Lindsey to school after we ate some breakfast. I came home and finally I was allowed to sleep. 


	24. Ryan

Only time could tell … 

**Ryan                                 **

**Chapter 24**

We had been living together for a week and we adjusted to each other as if they we had been together for a long time. We where both happy, and Lindsey didn't seem to have a problem with the situation. However myself, as well as Cath, had been worried about the whole situation. How where we supposed to handle this when I got better and when I didn't need Cath's help anymore. And what would Lindsey and our friends think when they found out. We both knew that 'that' moment of truth was coming closer everyday. 

And that wasn't all that had been bothering me. I find myself in this same situation a couple of times everyday. My phone in one hand and Janice's number in the other. I've been meaning to call her but I can't do it somehow. Every time when I pick up the phone this cold feeling washes over me. That little boy has lost everything that he loved in his live, both his parents and his sister. Now his oldest sister, who is barely more then a child herself, takes over custody of her little brother. And okay, I've been beaten up by that bastard but on the other hand it brought me and Cath together. But I knew that I had to make the phonecall.

Hours later Cath and Sara where sitting on the couch waiting for Janice and Ryan to arrive. Sara had finally picked up the phone and made the call. She was nervous, not really sure of what to expect. The doorbell rang and Catherine stood up, she quickly padded Sara's leg to comfort her. She opened the door and let Janice and Ryan enter her house. She shook hands with Janice and thanked her. Catherine leaded them into the living room.

"Hey Ryan, how are you buddy?" I asked when I saw Ryan. 

"Sara!" Ryan cried out loud when he saw me, and he started running towards me. I knew that I was in no state of avoiding him jumping on me. So my face was probably shocked, and not only mine, I saw a glimpse of Caths face too. Janice reacted faster then me or Cath and she just barely managed to catch Ryan, before his jump. 

"Ryan, I told you that Sara has a lot of pain because she fought the bad guy. Don't do that, just tell her how you are, okay?" Janice told Ryan. 

Ryan sat down on the couch next to me and told me that he missed his parents and his sister, but that he really liked being with Janice and Marc. Catherine was in the kitchen and Janice was helping her a hand with the coffee and some pieces of pie. They came back into the living room, at the exact moment that Ryan told me how much he loved being with her. And at that moment I noticed Janice's face. The worried look faded for a minute, and she smiled.

Catherine gave Ryan some hot coco, and they both sat down. 

"How are you holding up with the new responsibilities?" Cath asked Janice.

"Well it's hard but I won't let him take away from me. At least I have Marc, and there are lots of girls out there who are raising children on their own. So I will manage. But how are you doing, Sara?"

"I'm fine, I feel like I'm grounded I can't go anywhere. But besides that I'm pretty fine, well at least I'm as fine as you can be with a broken leg and contused ribs." I said while I smiled. By the way can we get some crutches tomorrow, cause this sitting around is driving me crazy?" I turned to Catherine, while I asked her for the crutches, she looked worried. 

"Yeah sure no problem." She said while her hand slowly moved towards mine, we loved these slight touches, caressing each other showing how much we appreciate being together.    


	25. Keeping a secret

**Once again, I'm no doctor and no scientist … lol I'm just a graphic designer who loves CSI and has too much imagination. So don't blame me if some of the details aren't right. **

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks to Dutchie **

**Only time could tell …**

**Keeping a secret**

**Chapter 25**

Janice and Ryan left a little while after that, but not before I promised Ryan to visit him some times. That little guy stole my heart, he's so adorable. And yes, it is really me thinking this.  

That day Cath got e some crutches and I was at least more mobile again, but it was hard. My contused ribs where still hurting. Catherine started working fulltime again, and Catherine's sister picked Lindsey up at night. Catherine told Jennifer about us and she totally supports 'us' which is great to hear as a first reaction. I spend a lot of time with Jenn and we talked about me, and Catherine. She even told me some stories about them growing up.  

I notice so many things that had been changing in these last couple of weeks. Ever since Eddie's murder it has been harder to avoid my feelings for Catherine. Every time I saw her I wanted to comfort her. Pull her into my embrace, and tell her that I love her. And now I was able to do that whenever I wanted. But Catherine was the one that helping me, putting me back together. And dragging me into a social life. I wanted to surprise Catherine, and I asked Jenn for help. I wanted to cook diner like I promised Cath. But of course I wasn't able to get the things that I needed. So I started planning and Jenn told me that she would think of a reason to get Cath out of the house whenever I wanted.   

I decided to make Grilled Mediterranean Vegetables with couscous. Jenn came over that Friday afternoon and dragged Cath and Lindsey to the mall. I had planned what I wanted to do and Jenn would send Cath home at seven that afternoon. I had been working on the dinner all afternoon. And I heard Cath's car pull up in front of the house. I lightened the match and lit the candles. Catherine opens the door as I start pouring the wine into the glasses. I hand her one of the glasses as she enters the living room. She looked so stunned, so beautiful. 

**Cath's POV **

I was tired and hungry, and I'm glad that I was home. Jenn took Lindsey and me to the mall. But Lindsey insisted that she would stay at Jenn's house for the night. Which was weird cause I actually had the night of, I had been neglecting Lindsey in these past weeks. And when I finally had a night of she rather stayed at my sister's house. I sighed and drove the car onto the driveway and stepped out. I opened the door and a delicious smell flowed into my nose.

I opened the door and saw Sara on the opposite site of the room waiting for me to come in with two glasses of wine in her hands. I kissed her and she handed me one of the glasses. 

"So, I guess it worked huh? Now I know why Lindsey wanted to stay with my sister so badly. And why my sister took me to the mall in the first place."

"Well I promised you that I would cook something vegetarian didn't I?" I smiled, I was glad that everything worked out and that she hadn't known what was happening.

"But I have one problem, I can't get the food into the kitchen, could you please get it?" I sighed while I looked down at the damn crutches I despised those things already. But I would at least need them for another month. 

She was standing in front of me and she looked so sad. I cupped her face in my hands and lifted it up. "I want this to be perfect our first real date kind of thing …" She whispered and I was stunned.

"But sweetie, this is perfect. It's you, me and I'm sure that you made a delicious surprise for me, this couldn't be more perfect." I told her while our lips connected in a tender kiss. After a while I'll let go of her. "We better start that dinner, it would be a shame if we wouldn't eat it." She smiled and I knew that if I didn't get the food out that I would be able to make it to the kitchen at all.  


	26. If that’s Grissom, I’m going to kill him...

**Only time could tell …**

**If that's Grissom, I'm going to kill him …**

**Chapter 26**

We ate dinner and Sara really knew how to cook, which kind of surprised me. And secondly vegetarian food wasn't that bad at all. We where just ready with the dinner when she asked me to get the icecream out of the freezer. She had thought of every detail. 

"You really made this yourself?" I asked her. 

"Well you have seen the mess that I made in the kitchen right, yeah I made it myself. Maybe I should show you how to cook?" She laughed while she kissed me. 

I kissed her back while I ran my hands through her hair. It was curly, just the way I like it. She looks so gorgeous, I just couldn't stop touching her, my hands slit down her back. And I could feel her hands caressing my skin under my blouse, which send a shiver up my spine. My skin was covered in goose bumps. When all of the sudden my beeper started buzzing. We almost fell of the chairs when the sound of the beeper interrupted us. Kissing Sara again, I whispered into her ear; "I'm not gonna take that?"

"Could be someone from work?" 

"Sara it's my night off, I'm not going. God they are three grown up guys can't they ever do anything without our help?"

I started kissing her again, but now the telephone interrupted us. "That better not be Grissom, I'm gonna kill him." 

I grabbed my beeper and stared at the display. "Yep it's Grissom! This better be real good." 

Call Grissom 911 the display in front of my eyes said. I grabbed the phone.

"This better be real good?" I said not even saying my name.

"Catherine? Warrick is coming over to get you, Sara and Lindsey out of there."

"Get us out why?"

"David Robert Miles, he's escaped. He screamed that he had some unfinished business. I want you, Sara and Lindsey here as soon as possible."

"Escaped, escaped Grissom. No this can't be happening. Lindsey's at my sisters place. She isn't here, I'm going to get her and Jenn."

Sara's POV 

"What? What is it Cath?" 

She didn't say anything the color just disappeared from her cheekbones and I knew that something was wrong. She just handed me the phone and walked back to the dinner table where I left my crutches. She came back and gave me them. 

"Grissom, it's Sara. What's wrong?" 

"David Miles has escaped, and he said that he had some unfinished business." It was the first time that I heard his name and I got scared. I couldn't breath and I was hyperventilating. Grissom was screaming through the phone that I had to calm down and breath, but I couldn't the phone fell out of my hand and my body hurted. The sound of the phone hitting the floor brought Cath out of her trance and she came running over to me. 

"Sara, comon' Sara you've got to breath." She was telling me how to breath and to calm down. She bend down and grabbed the phone, I could still hear Grissom screaming. 

"You can stop screaming now, everything is under control. Grissom she's hyperventilating what did you expect that she would be all cool about it?"

"Oh wait, the bells ringing, I'll give you Sara back. Just try to comfort her? Yes, I'll take my gun with me."

Catherine turned back to me and handed me the phone.

"Just keep breathing until I'm back, okay?" I nodded my head still not able to speak.   

"Sara, are you there, I'm sorry."

Cath's POV 

I grabbed my gun and walked towards the door. _Please let it be Warrick …_

I opened the door and I sighed when I recognized Warrick. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his embrace. "It's going to be okay? Where are Sara and Lindsey?"

"Lindsey is at my sisters place and Sara, in the living room. We have to get back to her she's hyperventilatin."

I turned around and stepped inside. Warrick followed close behind me. Sara was sitting on the couch her breath was still racing, but at least she was listening to Grissom and her breathing was more regular and deeper then it had been several minutes ago. 

"Hey Sar, how are you?" Warrick asked her she only nodded and handed the phone back to me. Warrick kneeled down in front of her and calmed her down. "We have to get to the car? So I'm going to pick you up okay?" Sara nodded and Warrick picked her up. I could see that it hurted her but she didn't say a word. 


	27. Fear and devastation

**Only time could tell …**

**Fear and devastation**

**Chapter 27**

Warrick carried me to the car and Cath set the alarm and closed the door. Warrick gently placed me into the front seat while Catherine got into the back. We drove of, not knowing what to expect. We drove off and headed for Jenn's house to pick her and Lindsey up. 

We pulled up in front of the house when Cath started crying, she opened the door and started running towards the house. Warrick could barely stop her before she reached the house. I wanted to be there for Cath but all I could do was watch. I got out of the car as fast as I could, and grabbed my crutches. Cath was hitting Warrick she wanted him to let go of her but he wouldn't give in. He didn't want her to see what was inside of the house. She was crying, and screaming at him but he gently held her in his arms and sat down on the grass still holding her.  

I moved towards them and sat down on the grass. I wrapped my arms around her while Warrick slowly let go of her. He handed me his cell phone and pointed at the house, I nodded at him. He slowly got up and drew his gun. I dialed Grissom's number while I caressed Cath's back with my other hand. She was crying, and her body was shaking.

"Griss, it's Sara. We have a problem?"

"Oh god Sara, what is it? Don't tell me that it's true?"

"We are at Jenn's house, the door was open. Warrick is inside."

"Sara where is Cath and where are you?" 

"Where on the grass in front of the house, Cath got hysterical and Warrick could barely hold her before she ran into the house."

Warrick stepped outside, and walked towards us. 

"They are not here!"

"Nooo!!!" Cath screamed. 

"Cath calm down, they are not here, he probably took them somewhere else. Which means that they are alive. Why else would he go through the trouble of taking them somewhere else?" Warrick said to calm down Catherine. 

"Let me see the house?" Catherine asked while she tried to pull herself loose from our embrace. 

"No Cath, this case is too involving for all of us, we need help from the day crew. We stay out of the house before we contaminate the scene." Warrick told her in a don't-try-to-fight-me voice. 

"We stay here until the police arrives and then we go to headquarters." 

"Grissom can you sent over the day crew, Jenn and Lindsey are gone?"

"I already made the phone call, Ecklie is on his way. I want the three of you here as soon as possible." 

"Okay, bye." I said while I hung up the phone. 

"Ecklie is on his way, Grissom wants us back in the office as soon as possible."

"Common, Catherine let's get back to the car?" Warrick said when he heard the sirens in the distance.

He helped Catherine back on her feet and then he pulled me back on my feet. We walked back to the car and the police cars drove around the corner. Catherine followed the cars with her eyes. "If I don't get her back …" she said while her voice faded away. I grabbed her shoulder and tried to show her that I was there for her. But of course I could never tell her that it would all be all right, only time could tell.


	28. The Call

I'm sorry for letting you hanging for so long, this was a really difficult chapter to write and you don't want to know how many times I have deleted this file until I was satisfied with the results …

**Only time could tell …**

**The call **

Chapter 28 

 Lindsey's POV

I woke up my head was pounding, never in my life had I ever had such a painful headache. But then the truth kicked in, this wasn't just a headache, something or someone hit me in the back of my head. The last thing I heard was my aunt Jenn screaming my name, but I couldn't answer. The world around me went black and the sounds and pain faded away in the distance.

Jenn's POV

I was standing in the kitchen preparing something to eat when I heard Lindsey scream. I ran into the living room and there was a man standing over Lindsey's lifeless body. I screamed and just prayed that this wasn't the same guy that almost killed Sara.  He was pointing a gun at Lindsey and forced me to pick her up. 

"Pick her up and start walking towards the door, if you don't then I'm forced to shoot her." He said in a cold harsh voice. "Do it now!"

What else could I do, than do what he said? I quickly felt Lindsey's pulse and I was relieved when I found it pounding fast right under her skin. She would have a mayor headache, but at least she was alive. I picked her up and he directed me to the front door. I opened the door and he asked me if I saw anything suspicious. 

"No, I don't see anyone on the street."

"Then you walk to the car in front of your house, the black SUV and you get in. I'll be right behind you with the gun. Don't make me use it cause you know that I will." He laughed evilly when he noticed the fear in my eyes. I could only wish that Lindsey would stay unconscious until I could hand her over to Catherine. 

We drove off and I was sitting in the backseat, with Lindsey on my lap. When all of the sudden I remembered my cell phone. 

The idea freaked me out but I had to try, for Lindsey's sake, and for Catherine's. I moved my hand towards my pocket and slowly pulled out the phone while I covered my actions with Lindsey's body. He couldn't see what I was doing. I thought for a minute, and I choose Grissom's number. Catherine gave it to me for emergencies when I wasn't able to reach her, Grissom would most likely know where she was. 

Grissom's POV

I picked up the phone, unknown number. "Damn, this better be good I don't have the time to get phone calls now." He grumbled, he was mad. Mad that he let that guy escape. He should have killed him when he had the chance. And now he had Lindsey and Jenn. 

"Why are you doing this to us, instead of making a fast get away when you escape, you go hunting down some more innocent people?" …

"Shut up Bitch!" …

I stopped breathing that was Jenn, Catherine's sister. She managed to call him. I covered the phone and connected it to a recording device. And started recording the call.

"Your driving down to lake Mead, I can't believe it, you could have been miles away and your driving down to lake Mead with hostages." …

"I thought I told you to shut up, what is so hard to understand about that?" …

I smiled, that could only be Catherine's sister no doubt about it. She was just like her sister.   

At that moment Warrick opened the door holding Catherine in his arm, she was crying. Sara followed close behind them, walking with her crutches. She looked so vulnerable when she entered the room and sat down on one of the chairs. 

"Go to the break room now, I will be there soon."

Warrick turned around and he stepped out of the door. Still carrying Catherine, he would probably be glad when he could lay her down on the couch. 

Sara was struggling to get up from the chair and I gave her a hand. "I have to go to the trace labs, I'll be right back." She nodded silently and headed towards the break room. 

Sara's POV

I was glad when I could sit down on the couch. Catherine rested her head on my lap, she was still sobbing and I could feel her pain. I just wish that everything would be alright. My vision became blurry, I knew that there was nothing that I could do to comfort her, nothing more then just wish. 

Grissom and Nick entered the break room, Greg slowly followed them. 

Grissom sat down in front of Catherine and me, he grabbed Catherine's hand, and started to explain slowly what had happened. 

"Catherine, I just got a phone call from your sister. My phone is down at trace, your sister managed to contact me without that 'that' bastard knows it. She gave me some clues, about where they are heading. I told Ecklie and he's after them. They are doing everything that they can. There is a team of snipers available in case we need them. Jenn is alive, she doesn't seem to be hurt. She gave us some clues about Lindsey being unconscious, I just heard that when I was at trace."

Catherine started crying again, Grissom gently caressed her cheek. Catherine listen to me; "It's maybe better that Lindsey is unconscious, at least she won't know what happened. We are doing everything in our power to save them."


	29. Location found

**Dutchie, thanks for being my beta, even though you're a Sara/Grissom shipper. Thanks for putting up with me …**

**I want to thank all of the reviewers, you have no idea what it does to me if someone reviews my story. You guys rock, thanks! You are the once that keep me writing …**

**Only time could tell …**

**Location found**

**Chapter 29**

Grissom's POV

I looked down at the woman that I admired so much. I never knew a stronger woman then her and there was just nothing left. She was broken, in pain and she feared the worst. I wished that I could give my life to save Lindsey and Jenn.

My thoughts where interfered by my buzzer, I grabbed it and looked down at the display. _:: Found location ::   _

"They have found a location, I'm going down to trace, I will be back as soon as I can. Cath did you hear me?"

A weak yeah was all that I got as an answer barely noticeable between the sobs.

Grissom walked down to the trace labs as fast as he could. 

"Archie what have do you have?"

"I traced the cell phone and along with the clues that Jenn gave us and I traced them down to Willow Beach Harbor, at Lake Mead. I've recently been there and there is a information center. They are rebuilding it, my bet is that he is in that information center. I have already called Ecklie and they are almost at the scene." 

"Thanks Archie, I better get back to Catherine and the rest of the gang."

Sara's POV

I whipped away a strain of hair out from Cath's face. I wanted to kiss her, and hug her but I didn't dare to do it in front of the others. I wouldn't be able to answer the questions.  And at this point I wasn't so sure if there even was a us anymore. Cath would probably spend all her time with Lindsey and totally forget about me. I was being selfish I know but I can't see her hurt. I wished that I was able to kill that son of a bitch, and bring Lindsey and Jenn back. 

Grissom's POV

I ran into the break room and everyone was still there, right where I left them, it was as if nothing had changed.      

"Archie has pinpointed a location, we know where they are, Ecklie and his team are there. We can go there, but no stupid individual actions. I want all of your guns now, no exceptions."

"Grissom, you can't take my gun. When that bastard does anything to my little girl. He won't live to go to trail, I'll kill him."

Warrick's POV

I was glad that I had grabbed her gun when I was holding her at her sister's house. I knew that she would be able to kill that son of a bitch. I also knew that Sara had seen me grabbing the gun, and somehow she looked relieved when she saw me taking it. Well she was probably just as worried about Catherine as I was. 

I cleared my throat and waited until Grissom reacted. He turned around and I handed him both guns. I nodded my head in Cath's direction and Grissom nodded slowly. Nick handed his gun and Grissom walked away, he stopped at the door and told us to get to the cars on the parking lot and wait for him. 

A couple of minutes later we where on our way to the parking lot, Nick carrying Sara while I held Catherine. It must have looked pretty funny for someone who didn't know what was going on. But of course there was nothing funny about the situation. 

Jenn's POV

I was so scared during the drive to Lake Mead, I have been many times at Lake Mead and that way I was able to leave clues for Grissom. I hope that he picked up the clues and that he knew where to find us. I quickly put the phone back in my pocket when the car stopped. He told me to get out of the car and open the door to the information center. I was glad that Lindsey was still unconscious, but it also worried me she had been unconscious for about an hour and she didn't have any visible wounds. Hopefully she wasn't hurt internally. 

He pushed my inside the information center and I could feel his gun in my back. 

"Put the girl on the floor and sit down on the chair." I hesitated but his gun made me aware that there was no choice. He tied me down to the chair and then I picked Lindsey up. I begged him not to hurt her, and he disappeared behind a door. Several minutes later he was back with a grin on his face when he saw the fear in my eyes. 

Lindsey's POV

I was scared and I wanted to know where I was. I was crawling over the floor but I couldn't find an exit. There where only walls and darkness surrounding me.    


	30. The sound of silence

**Only time could tell …**

**The sound of silence**

**Chapter 30**

We arrived at the scene, Grissom wanted us to put on a bulletproof vest. We immediately obeyed to his wishes while he walked over to Ecklie and the commander of the snipers. 

Grissom´s POV

I was dragging my feet over the ground through the sand, I didn't want to hear what they had to tell me. I just wished that I would wake up from this nightmare, and see that everything was like it was supposed to be. I just wished that I would wake up and go to work tonight and that everyone would be there waiting for me to hand them their assignments. However this was the reality and I had to handle it and I needed to do it right now. 

"Ecklie? What can you tell me about the situation?" Ecklie turned his head around. It was red and I thought it was going to explode.

"Grissom, why can't you ever listen? I don't want you or your team here. Get them back to the office, now!"

"No we aren't going anywhere, we are talking about the two most important persons in Catherine's life. You can't expect from them that they sit and wait in the office for you to call with good or bad news. Look, I took their guns, they have bulletproof vests, they can't do anything, it would be a complete suicide if they try anything. It's Catherine's child for God's sake, they won't do anything stupid to risk Lindsey's life." 

"I'm Jason Simon, head of the snipers. "Is the blond woman the mother of the child?" Grissom nodded and the man asked another question. "And I heard that this man held the other woman hostage not so long ago?" The man asked me while he shacked my hand. 

Yeah, He managed to escape when they tried to bring him to an other cell. I don't know what happened. I immediately called them to get to the office. Cath's daughter Lindsey, was at Cath sister's house and they where gone when my team arrived at her house." I shortly explained the situation.

"Okay, that's fine, just keep them behind me and we'll get along just fine. I don't want to see any of them before my team say that it's okay for them to come in."

I nodded and turned around to join my team, it was a strange site that I saw. Sara was leaning against the SUV her hand wrapped around Catherine, who leaned against her. Nick was standing on the other site of the SUV leaning his arms on the hood. Warrick was scanning the perimeter with his eyes, slowly moving around, probably searching for the snipers. 

Sara's POV

I was leaning against the SUV and Catherine was standing next to me, she completely excluded the surrounding and was deeply in thoughts. I quickly looked over at Nick and Warrick. Warrick was standing with his back towards us, watching the scene enfolding in front of him. Nick was standing on the other site of the SUV leaning with his head against his arms, which he had placed on the hood. 

I thought about it for a minute and then I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my embrace. I just wanted to show her that I was there for her and that I love her. I was soothing her with the words that I kept whispering into her ear, comforting her with my embrace and caressing her back with my hand. There was nothing more that I could do. I heard her sobs in my ear and her tears wetting my bulletproof vest. 

"Cath, I love you, I'm here if you need me." I whispered into her ear, it was weird, I wasn't really a person who had spoken these words on many occasions. I never really said that to anyone in my entire life, but I wanted to say it to Catherine, I needed her to know that she was that special person in my life. 

She embraced me resting her head on my shoulder.

Warrick's POV

I was watching the scene, in search for the snipers. Thinking about a solution, I spotted some snipers on top of the rock formations that surrounded the perimeter. In the middle of the scene there was a green cottage, the former information center which they where rebuilding at the moment. This guy might think that he was smart but there was no way out of this mess. He would be caught one way or another, and I didn't want to think about the other way. I stepped back to the car when I saw some movement in the information center. I opened the back door and grabbed the binoculars. 

I saw Jenn sitting on a chair, it looked like she was tied down. Grissom came walking directly towards me. I handed him the binoculars and whispered to him that I couldn't see Lindsey. He nodded silently and watched through the binoculars in the direction that I pointed at that moment I saw some movement behind the information center and a shot was fired.


	31. Lindsey?

**Only time could tell …**

**Lindsey?**

**Chapter 31**

Sara´s POV

As shot was fired and Catherine screamed after that everything was silent. I didn't even know that it could be so silent outside. I was holding Catherine with all my might, I wanted confirmation about that shot before I let her go. 

Ecklie came running over to the small group of devastated people anxiously waiting to hear what happened. 

"One of the snipers shot the man, they are going in now to secure the scene. We can go in when they get out."

"Lindsey?" 

"I haven't had a confirmation on her yet, I'm sorry they are searching for her."

Catherine freed herself from my embrace and ran down to the information center, quickly followed by Grissom, Nick and Warrick. Ecklie handed me my crutches that where on the ground and I slowly moved towards the center. Fearing the worst but hoping for the best.

Catherine´s POV

First thing that I saw when I opened the door to the information center was that bastard lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Then I saw my sister, her face was pale and in shock. Two officers where opening her chains, she looked up and saw me. She nodded telling me that she was alright. I asked if they had found Lindsey, but all I got in return where sad looks. A man walked up to me and told me that they where searching for her. I asked for his flashlight, I wanted to search for her. I wanted to be the first person that she saw. He handed it to me, but he hesitated. 

"You better give her the flashlight, she will be searching anyway, with or without it." Warrick's warm voice said. 

"He walked through that door with Lindsey," Jenn said while she pointed at one of the doors in the office. "Catherine, she probably doesn't know what happened she was unconscious the whole time. I couldn't find any wounds, maybe he used some kind of fluid. I don't know, I haven't seen it happen. Catherine, I'm sorry!"

I stepped towards the door and opened it, I turned the flashlight on. Warrick followed me. I started caling (calling) out Lindsey's name and I hoped to hear a response from her. However, there was no other sound then the sound that Warrick and I produced. 

Sara´s POV

Ecklie opened the door to the information center for me, and I stepped inside. Jenn stood up from her chair, and stepped towards me. We embraced each other. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, just some cuts and bruises nothing bad actually."  I saw her wrists covered in blood, the rope made cuts in her wrists. I asked for an Emergency Kit and someone handed it to me. I sat down on the chair and started to wrap Jenn´s wrists in bandages. 

"How's Catherine holding up?"

"Bad, but she will be okay when she holds Lindsey in her arms." 

Lindsey's POV

I was sitting in a corner against the wall when I heard a popping sound in the silence. A couple of minutes later I heard some footsteps, but I was afraid to call out to them. Maybe it was the man I saw in Jenn´s house. 

I waited and listened if I heard anything else, suddenly I heard my mom calling out my name. Was I hallucinating or was she really calling my name?

I moved closer towards the noise and listened carefully.

"Lindsey, Lindsey!" I heard it again, and this time I knew for sure that it was my mom. 

"Mom, mom I'm here please don't leave me?" I screamed while I slammed my hand against the wall.

There was a complete silence on the opposite site of the wall when I started calling out again. 

I was answered by my mother's voice. 

"Lindsey, Lindsey oh my God are you okay?"

"I guess, mummy it's dark and I can't find an exit."

"Hold on baby. Warrick, Nick and Grissom are searching for a way in, and we bring down the walls if we have to. Just don't worry sweetie."

Catherine´s POV

"Nick can you tell Sara and Jenn that we found Lindsey and that she's okay?"

"Yep sure no problem." He ran off and within minutes, the corridor was covered in people walking around with lamps trying to find a way in. I was pacing up and down the corridor when I heard Grissom calling my name. I ran over to him and he grabbed my hand.

"She's probably down there he said, while he pointed at the door in front of him, but watch your step, there are a few steps missing in that the stairs."

We followed our way down the stairs and at the bottom, there was an other corridor. I couldn't wait and walked further until I found an other door I opened it and I called out Lindsey's name and it sounded as if she was only a meter away.

The light of my flashlight followed the wall and there she was my little girl. She ran over to me when she saw me. 

She fell into my arms and we started crying again. Grissom walked back to the stairs and called out that we found her. I slowly stood up and Lindsey wrapped her legs around my hips. I carried her up the stairs, and into the information center. Sara and Jenn where sitting on the chairs waiting to see Lindsey. A paramedic was pleading to Jenn that he wanted to see her wounds but she refused. 

"No I want to see my niece first, I don't care about my wounds. It's only cuts and bruises anyway." 

Sara looked up and saw me standing in the door opening with Lindsey in my arms, her troubled face disappeared like snow to the sun.  


	32. Completely understandable …

**Only time could tell …**

**Completely understandable …**

**Chapter 32**

Sara's POV****

"Lindsey, oh my god Lindsey, are you okay?"****

Catherine was standing in the door opening holding Lindsey in her arms. Grissom was standing behind her I don't think that I have ever seen him look happier then he was doing right now. Lindsey, Jenn and Catherine, they where all okay. And by time I would be okay too, when I at least loose that stupid cast around my leg. I was so tired of not being able to move and do what ever I want. At this moment I would love to walk up to Catherine and Lindsey and just hold them in my embrace. What the heck, I'm just going to try.

I stood up and walked towards Catherine and I did what I wanted to do all along, I didn't care what the others might think. I just hugged her and Lindsey and it was as if time didn't existed anymore. We just stood there totally wrapped up in our own world, without taking notice of our surroundings, just Cath, Lindsey and I. 

Warrick's POV

I don't know what has been going on, but something definably changed. Catherine has been so different this past week, and now I'm looking at her, Lindsey and Sara embracing each other. I don't know what it is but I will find out.    

Catherine's POV

"Can we go home now, I want to go home?" I looked down at my daughter and could only think of one thing, home. I just wanted to go home. 

"Yeah, sure honey, we'll go home." I looked at Grissom. "Can I take one of the CSI SUVs home?"

"Sure no problem, you can take it back tomorrow, Ecklie wants to talk to Lindsey and your sister."

"No, Grissom, I don't want Ecklie talking to Lindsey. Let someone else question her, common the man is a total asshole."

"Catherine, he's the one who got the case now it isn't in our hands anymore."

"If she hasn't already has a trauma she will have one after she talked to him, ask someone else she's not talking to him. Why can't Sara do it again just like with Eddie's case?"

"I'll see what I can do, but only if Sara agrees?" Grissom said while he gently touched Lindsey's cheek. "Hey sweetheart, are you okay?" Lindsey laughed and nodded her head, she was such a sweet innocent child, how could anyone hurt her.

"Sara will agree, I know that I can pursue her." I said with a mysterious grin. Grissom's eyes moved from me to Sara who was standing behind me, I turned my face and looked at Sara. Her face was the example of innocence she looked at Grissom as if she had no idea what I was talking about. 

I turned around and walked up the mountain towards the cars, Sara and Jenn followed me. 

We finally got home save, and I ordered some Chinese. We had dinner and Lindsey went to sleep afterwards. Jenn, Sara and I where sitting in the living room drinking some wine. 

"Hey Jenn, you can sleep over if you want. Sara can sleep in my room."

"Yep, sure no problem, I'll sleep in your room." Sara said with a huge smile on her face.  

"Like you haven't been doing that for a week?"

"We, no we didn't!" I answered trying to keep a straight face, Jenn laughed. "Okay, okay we did." 

"Mmm, I thought so. I haven't seen you this happy in a while."  

"Well I haven't been in a while," I grabbed Sara's hand and squeezed it tightly. She watched into my eyes and she let out a relieved sigh. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I wasn't so sure about this, about us. I thought that maybe you wanted to spend your free time with Lindsey instead of me. Which is completely understandable and all …"


	33. Give me a sign

**Only time could tell …**

**Give me a sign**

**Chapter 33**

"Sara?"

"No really, I understand …" I rather killed this relationship right now then letting it slip until there was nothing left.

"Sara!"

"Don't worry about it, Lindsey is important right now."

"Sara will you shut up already?" 

I looked at her shocked by her reaction, did she really think that she didn't mean that much to me. That she was just some good fuck, and that her and my feelings didn't matter. I love her for god sake, I didn't want to loose her. Yes, Lindsey is the most important in my life, I'm responsible for her. But that doesn't mean that I would give up on this relationship that we where building, she was completely ranting. 

"Sara stop ranting, I don't want to loose you. You matter to me, I'm not throwing this away not now I finally reached what I wanted all along." 

"You don't?" She asked me in total surprise. 

"No, silly of course not, actually I have something that I wanted to give to you." I stood up and walked into the hallway, I searched the pockets of my jacket until I found the little box. I walked back into the living room and handed it to Sara.

She opened the box and looked up in total surprise; "Keys?"

"Yeah, keys. These are the new keys of your apartment, I changed the locks after the break in and all. And to show you that I don't want to loose you I also made an extra set of keys for my house."

Jenn's POV

They are so lovely together, why didn't this happen three years ago. Why did it take them so long to finally realise what it was that would really make them happy. Well at least they finally did and that was the most important thing. Catherine had always been more interested in girls than in boys even in college. She totally surprised me when she came home with Eddie, that bastard. The only thing that he ever did right in his life was giving Lindsey to Catherine. I was so glad that things where finally turning out right. 

"Hey Sara, I guess your family now huh?" 

"Yep I guess I am." She answered while she leaned over to Catherine and kissed her, the kiss deepened within a matter of seconds and I decided to leave them. I silently sneaked into Lindsey's room to see if she was al right. I found her staring at the sealing.

"Linds, are you okay?" 

"I think I am?"

"Then why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't, I'm scared and I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Then why didn't you ask your mom, me, or even Sara to stay with you?"

"Cause I didn't want to be scared and besides mom and Sara probably want to be together."

"Lindsey, don't ever think that again, your mother loves you more then anything in this world and Sara will understand if you need your mom. And if she doesn't understand which I can't imagine, you know where to find me, I'll tell her that you need your mom, okay sweetie. Shall I tell you something, Sara was about to break up with your mother when we got home. She thought that you needed Catherine, and that Catherine needed you and she didn't want to intrude on that so she told Catherine that she understood if she wanted to spend all of her free time with you."

"But I don't want them to break up, mom is so happy with Sara around."

"Hey sweetie don't worry, your mother told Sara that she didn't want to loose her no matter what." 

Lindsey smiled and I looked down at her, she was such an angel. It wasn't the first time that I had a conversation like this with her. Lindsey asked me whether her mother and Sara where dating. And I just couldn't lie to her, she kind of was my little girl too. Catherine knew that and she never made a problem about that, after al we both spend our time with Lindsey. 

"So Sara is staying here then?" 

"Don't worry she'll be here when you wake up. And now it's time to sleep." 

"Will you stay?"

"Yes I will, goodnight sweetie." I moved my body into a comfortable posture and Lindsey rested her head on my arm. 

"I love you." She murmured while she drifted of to sleep.      

Sara's POV

Jenn stood up and in a glimpse I saw her leave the room, she saw that I noticed. My hand travelled down Catherine's back and I gently lifted her blouse. Moving my hand under it. I laid my hand down on her soft skin and goose bumps immediately appeared underneath it.  


	34. Another morning

**Only time could tell …**

**Another morning**

Chapter 34 

Sara's POV

I woke up, my arms wrapped around Catherine. Her body cuddled up against mine, thought of last night appeared in my mind while I looked down at her naked body, so beautiful and perfect. I knew that I love her and that I would be able to show her if only she gave me the chance. And now she was here wrapped in my arms naked, what more could I wish for.  

Jenn's POV

I woke up by some movement against my body. I remembered that I was in Lindsey's room. I had promised her to stay, but this wasn't really what I meant. I was planning on going to my own bed later when she was asleep. Well I guess that I didn't really make it. I saw Lindsey disappear around the corner of the door and I thought that it would be better to get her downstairs before she burst into her mothers room and jumped onto the bed to wake her like she usually did. It's one thing to know that your mother has a girlfriend but it something different to find them in bed together. I got up as quick as I could and walked after her. She was already opening the door. 

"Lindsey? Wait a minute." 

She turned around and slowly closed the door. 

"What if we surprise your mother and Sara? We can make some waffles?" I had my ways to make her do whatever I want and waffles defiantly where one of those ways. She grabbed my hand and almost dragged me towards the stairs. 

"Wait a minute little one, am I going to get a chance to put on some clothes first? You can watch some cartoons until I'm downstairs okay?"

She nodded and within a minute I heard the television blur downstairs. I sighed I was probably just in time, well I won't be here all the time so I guess that Lindsey will catch them one of these days anyway. But at least this way I could warn them.  

I knocked on the bedrooms door and waited for an answer. Catherine opened the door wrapped in one of the bed sheets. Sara was still on the bed wrapped in the other bed sheet, her face coloured a slight shade of pink. I smiled and I thought that I would have a little fun with her before I would leave her alone. 

"Sara are you embarrassed to see me here? Then you should better thank me, cause Lindsey was about to run into the room and jump onto the bed about ten minutes ago." Her face turned even redder. 

"Didn't Cath tell you that Lindsey always does that?" I asked innocently. Catherine looked at me with a look on her face that told me to shut up if I wanted to live through the day. 

"Cath, can you borrow me some clothes, cause in contradiction to some other people I don't have any clothes over here. And I probably can't get into my house with it being a crime scene and all." I asked her even more innocent. 

"Yeah sure you can borrow some clothes?" Catherine turned around to face Sara. "Sara let me remember that I get her house cleared this afternoon, and that I hire a locksmith for new locks." 

"Yep sure no problem, I'll make sure that I remind you of that. Don't worry." Sara laughed while she walked into the bedroom. Holding the bed sheet around her naked body.    

"Lindsey is downstairs watching television, I promised to make waffles with her so that she could surprise the two of you when they where ready. But I figured that it would be better to warn you." I told Catherine while I choose some clothes from her closet. I got out as fast as I could, and started making waffles with Lindsey after I got dressed. Lindsey was ecstatic about the fact that her mother, Sara and I where here at the same time. Because she mostly saw me or her mother and well before her mother and Sara got together she didn't see Sara at all, mostly once a year or so. 


	35. Waffles and honey

**Only time could tell …**

**Waffles and honey**

**Chapter 35**

Jenn's POV

Half an hour later I was ready to start making waffles and I told Lindsey that she could go and get her mom and Sara. She ran up the stairs and opened the door. Minutes later Sara came down the stairs, she entered the kitchen and crabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured herself some coffee. 

"So she didn't catch you this time?"

She chuckled; "Thank God, no she didn't. I wouldn't know what to do if she did."

I chuckled when I saw Sara's face. She had to learn a lot about children, cause with Catherine you get Lindsey for free.    

Catherine entered the kitchen minutes later, she was carrying Lindsey. I always wondered how long she would keep doing that, Lindsey is already nine. And she was defiantly too big to be carried around, but Catherine wanted her as close as possible. Catherine walked over to me and asked me whether I slept okay. I nodded my head and looked her in her eyes. Catherine placed Lindsey down on the counter and walked over to Sara. 

Sara's POV

She looks so great the way that she moves, with so much grace and perfection. And then there was Lindsey, she looked so much like Catherine. I knew that Catherine could never live without her and I also knew that I would give my life at any time to keep Lindsey save with her mother. They both stole my heart, Catherine did it a long time ago. But Lindsey managed to do the same thing to me in a couple of days. Catherine made me laugh when she entered the kitchen carrying Lindsey. 

Lindsey had her arms wrapped around Catherine's neck, she was standing next to Jenn and put Lindsey down on the counter. The moment that Catherine put Lindsey down she was stealing the first waffle that Jenn put down on one of the plates.   

Catherine didn't even notice it or maybe she didn't want to notice it. She walked over to where I was standing and she did the exact same thing as a couple of days ago. She kissed me until I was only paying attention to the kiss and then she stole my mug of coffee again. She drank it empty and handed me back the mug while she smiled. She moved closer once again and started kissing me in my neck. I mumbled Lindsey's name in her ear, and she stopped kissing me for a second. 

"She has to get used to it sooner or later, it might as well be sooner." And kissed me again. I heard Jenn say that the waffles where ready and she took Lindsey to the dining room. Catherine took my hand and pulled me behind her, we sat down at the table. We started eating, and we talked about some random things.

Lindsey, looked at her mother and then back at me. "Mom, is Sara going to stay here forever, even when she is all better?"

I guess that I turned pale, I was feeling nauseous. I didn't expect this question so soon. I knew that it would come one day but I didn't expect it to come so soon. I couldn't answer that question. Yes I wanted Catherine and Lindsey to be a part of my life, but I don't know if I was ready to show the world. I was afraid of the reactions of my co-workers, friends and acquaintances, and last but certainly not least the reaction of my family, my parents and brother.  

"I don't know Lindsey, let's just see what happens, sweetie." 

"But you love each other, don't you?"


	36. Love what does that mean

Here is the answer sorry it took me so long. Dutchie thanks for being my beta … 

Only time could tell … 

**Love what does that mean …**

**Chapter 36**

Lindsey looked up at me and then changed her piercing look at her mom. 

"But you love each other right?"

"Yes I love Sara, but that doesn't mean that she has to live here. Sara has her own apartment, and her own things."

"But she's already living here."

I was ashamed, I had never been in a situation like this. I hated meeting the family. But never in my life did I deal with a child, and a normal child wouldn't be so bad. But comon' this one is Catherine's and for that reason, she is one observant and smart girl. She definably  has that from her mother. I didn't know how to handle a situation like this one. I had never been good with kids especially when they are smart like Lindsey. I had never been around children I never had the urge to have them in the past. There weren't any small children in my family, my nieces and nephews where all in the same age as me. And I never even babysat when I was younger. I don't have a clue what to do around children, but I also knew that if I would go through this with Catherine that I would also have to deal with Lindsey. But how do you handle the child of your partner.    

"I love your mother, Lindsey. And I would love to stay here." I sighed and tried to get some more confidence. "But only if you want me to. I don't want to do anything against your will, Lindsey."

"I would like it if you would stay." She said in a way that told everyone that there was no discussion about this. Catherine and Lindsey where definably two of a kind, no way of ever doubting that. 

I was shocked, I never thought that she would want me here after all that Lindsey and Catherine went through in these past months and especially the last week. I had bashed into her live and she wanted me to stay. Catherine looked so proud, while she studied Lindsey from across the table. Lindsey was eating one of the waffles that Jenn had made for breakfast. I was sitting next to Catherine, only inches away when I felt her hand wander up my thigh. Comon' did she really have to do that now, here at the dinner table with her daughter and sister. She freaked me out, they fact that Lindsey knew that we where together didn't mean that she should see these kind of things. I pushed Catherine's hand away, but it only lasted a second and she was back on track. Okay, I need to change the subject cause this is going the wrong way. 

"Catherine are you working tonight?" 

"I guess I'll have to, the guy is dead he can't harm us. You are fine, except for that cast and Lindsey doesn't remember what happened." Catherine shrugged her shoulders I could see that she rather stayed home, but she was al right, of course she had to work. 

"Is it okay if I take Lindsey to the movies or something?" Catherine looked at me stunned.

"Oh mommy, can I please?" Lindsey asked when she heard her name she was all ears, she even forgot her waffle for a couple of seconds. 

"You don't have to ask me that, ask Lindsey what she wants. You don't need my permission. I mean if your staying in my life then Lindsey will be part of it to so you might as well speak about those things with her."

"I really wanna go, Sara!" Lindsey said before I could ask her the question.

"Okay, Catherine can you drop us off at the cinema before you go to work. Lindsey and I will eat something downtown." Lindsey was ecstatic, and I was wondering what I've gotten myself into this time. 


	37. A night at the movies

This chapter has nothing to do with the episode called "A night at the movies". 

Oh one more thing before you read any further, Lizzie McGuire fans you better skip this chapter … Sorry ;) 

**Only time could tell …**

**A night at the movies**

**Chapter 37**

Catherine dropped us of at the cinema, I took Lindsey to the nearest McDonalds. Every child seems to have a weak spot for McDonalds food and Lindsey was no exception. We walked back to the cinema after the dinner at McDonalds if you could even classify that as a dinner. I let Lindsey choose the movie that she wanted to see and after a little hesitation she asked me whether I would like to see the "Lizzie McGuire movie". I agreed because I knew that she wanted to see that movie she had been talking about it all week. And now I was watching towards the big screen. 

_Never ask a nine year old to go with you to the movies when a movie like "Lizzie McGuire" is the only decent movie for a nine year old. Next time I make sure which movies are playing before I ask her. _

A salvo of laughter surrounded me and brought me back into reality. On the screen there where these kids running around in cheerful and bright coloured clothes and then there was Lizzie McGuire don't even get me started on her. I couldn't stand that voice. Usually I like children's movies, I've seen so many movies. I even have the copies of the Harry Potter movies. Which reminds me I want to watch them sometime with Lindsey. She would love them, but this was just to much. But I promised Lindsey and just looking at her happy face covered a lot. Lindsey took a sip of her Pepsi and looked up at me she grinned and held up her bag of popcorn. I grabbed a handful and smiled back at her, she turned to the screen and within seconds she was focused on the movie again.  

I was delighted when the screen went black and the light turned on. Lindsey held on to my hand when we walked out of the theatre. We stepped outside into the cold breeze. I grabbed my phone and called to the receptionist of the CSI building. I asked her some questions and hung up again. 

"Hey Linds, how about we buy some pizza and go to the labs to surprise everyone."

"Can we do that?" She asked me in total surprise.

"Sure we can, I work there remember." I chuckled. 

"That's true, I would really like to go there." 

We walked into one of the pizza places across the street and ordered some pizza's. I ordered a cab and within ten minutes we arrived at the labs. I showed my badge at the receptionist and ask for a visitor's badge for Lindsey. I gave Lindsey the badge and told her that she should wear the badge visible at all times. 

"I know the rules Sara, I've been here so many times now."

I smiled of course she knew the rules, Catherine brought her in on different occasions and the last time wasn't that long ago. 

"But you'll be with me all the time right?" She asked me while she looked up at me with those big blue eyes of her. How could I ever deny her anything when she looked at me like that. 

"Of course I will. Don't worry, Lindsey." 

I let her through the hallways and we sat down in the break room. I knew that I didn't have to wait long for someone to come into the break room. I was right within a couple of minutes Greg came into the break room for a cup of coffee. 

"Sara! What'cha doing here?" He asked me, while he hugged me. 

"Hey Greggo, it's a surprise can you do me a favour and call everyone. I don't want to spoil the surprise by calling them?"

"Anything to help you and Lindsey." he said while he smiled. "Follow me ladies, I have an excellent idea, I can get them in there within minutes without them knowing anything."


	38. A surprise

These chapters are dedicated to Dutchie my beta. You know why … Thanks for your help.

**Only time could tell …**

**A surprise**

**Chapter 38**

Greg walked straight to the DNA lab. Lindsey and I followed him as fast as we could, I just wished that no one saw us. 

Greg picked up his phone and dialled a number. 

"Catherine, we really need to get a secretary for Grissom. He wants me to tell you to meet him in the break room." He sighed dramatically and hung up and dialled another number, and waited for a second. 

"Grissom, Catherine needs your help in the break room?" 

Last but certainly not least he called Nicks number. 

"Nick, grab Warrick and head for the break room. Cause the rumours are confirmed, your going to pay, ma' man." He hung up again and he chuckled when he saw my face. 

"Hey you wanted them in the break room. And by the way, pizza tastes best when it's hot." I smiled he was right. 

"But you have to tell me about those rumours?" 

We could observe the break room from where we where standing. Catherine came rushing around the corner, while she opened the door to the break room we could see Grissom approach from the other side. Reading a case file while walking. He passed us and we where only a metre apart. But him being Grissom made sure that he didn't notice anything. Not even my chuckles when Greg tried to pretend to be working and everything went wrong. 

Grissom opened the door and closed it behind him, he asked Catherine something and she looked up in surprise and denial. Nick and Warrick rounded the corner and they walked straight up to the break room. Warrick said that he had been right about Catherine and Grissom all along. I smiled when I heard the comment and Lindsey squeezed my hand. Greg opened the door and walked in Nick's and Warrick's direction, he smacked them both on the back playfully. 

"Hey guys did anything happen?" He asked Nick and Warrick, they both nodded their heads in response. Greg looked back at me and blinked while he opened the door to the break room and called out. "Pizza!" and ran into the room. By the sight of Catherine's and Grissom's surprised faces they didn't even notice the pizza. Greg pulled Warrick and Nick inside of the break room and gave me a smile while doing that. His face obviously giving me a I-told-you-so look. 

I looked down at Lindsey. "Ready?" She nodded I could see that she really liked what we where doing. "Okay then, comon'!"

Catherine turned around when I opened the door. 

"Sara!" Three voices called out in unison, one sounded like a question while the other two sounded like a statement.

"Yeah, it's me!" I answered while I chuckled. Lindsey appeared from behind me and Catherine's face lightened up when she saw her little girl. Lindsey walked up to her and Catherine took her in her arms. Lindsey told her about the movie. 

Nick listened to Lindsey for a moment when he started laughing. "Cath, you let Sara look after Lindsey?" He chuckled even harder and slapped Warrick. "Can you believe it Sara taking care of Lindsey?"

I could feel the tears sting behind my eyes and I avoided looking directly at the others in the room. _Deep in my heart I know that it is true, I don't have any experience with kids. But I'm not a maniac, and by the way Lindsey is nine already and smart not to forget. Catherine also panicked when she heard about Ryan, but she had seen that I could do it. That I was responsible around Ryan, I could have asked a paramedic or one of the officers to take care of him. It wasn't my job, but I did it. I watched over him I got him out of the house without any trauma's. Why couldn't they just believe that I could do it, why did this always have to be a joke to them. Without them ever asking me about my feelings or whether I wanted kids someday._

Catherine knew how I felt about this subject, she sat Lindsey down on one of the chairs and she took my hand in hers.

"Oh baby, don't worry about it, I trust you!" She said to me and smiled at me until she realised what she had just said. 


	39. Damn!

Only time could tell … 

**Damn!**

**Chapter 39**

Her face went pale, while I felt a warm rush going up to my face. I felt as if I my body was covered in every single emotion that I could possibly think of._ I felt love for Catherine and Lindsey. Anger cause she told the others, pain and sadness about the comment that Warrick made. Fear for the reactions yet to come and the uncertainty for the future._

A soft chuckle brought me back to reality, it was Lindsey at least someone thought that this situation was funny. I studied the faces that surrounded me, Cath's eyes where filled with love, but there also shimmered some sorrow in those blue orbs. Grissom's face showed no emotion but he is Grissom after all, he could be happy or mad and you wouldn't even know it. Warrick, Nick and Greg looked confused as if they didn't know how to react to the situation. Whether they weren't if they heard what they thought that they heard. 

Damn I should have staid stayed home, I should have stayed in bed today. This was a very bad day, or at least I should have taken Lindsey home and sent her to bed. I was past twelve, way to late for a nine year old. Damn if I had only thought about that when the movie ended.  

"Okay, someone needs to explain something to me? Cause there are two explanations if you ask me. Did you just say what I think you did, or is my mind playing tricks on me?" Greg asked. 

I glanced at Cath not sure what to do would we tell them or what? She gave me the same expression back, until we heard Lindsey's voice. 

"And then they tell me not to tell anyone!" She threw her hands up in the air dramatically while she chuckled. Well at least someone thought that the situation was funny. Within seconds we where all laughing, because of this strange situation that we where in. Catherine took my hand and sqeeuzed it softly. 

"Okay, I'll explain. Sara and I we went through a lot in this past year. And in a strange way we went through a lot of things together. Eddie was murdered and Lindsey almost killed, I was the one who suffered the lost. But Sara was the one who tried everything that she could to nail that bitch down. But she couldn't she suffered because she couldn't solve the most important case of her life. She wanted to solve the case for me and for Lindsey. So that we didn't have to be afraid."

"Then I found out about Hank that he was cheating on Sara but I knew that if I told her that she would think that I was just bitching on her. Trying to bring her down or anything, so I sent her on an interview with Elaine. And I just hoped that she would find out, and she did. She broke up with Hank and I took her out to get a beer. We became friends and spent a lot of time together. Couple of weeks later I blew up the lab and Sara was one of the victims, she was confused and could have gotten herself killed when she opened that door. It was as if she didn't care anymore. I went to see Greg when I found out that I was the one who blew up the lab. I talked to him and when I left him, I went to see Sara."  

"I realised lots of things during our talk and then this new case came up and Sara got kidnapped, and I felt as if my world collided once again. I was so afraid that she wouldn't make it. I wanted to be with her all the time and that is why I said that she could come home with me. We found out that we where both struggling with these feelings and we couldn't deny it anymore. We love each other. 


	40. What a joke!

My internet connection was down, sorry … I would have updated sooner if I could. Only time could tell … 

**What a joke!**

**Chapter 40**

"We love each other!" Catherine stated.

She just dropped it in front of them and I was so glad that she had the courage to tell them. The silence in the room was brutally killed by Greg's laugh. 

"Very funny Cath, I couldn't have thought of a better joke myself! But you know what's the best thing, Lindsey she is hilarious." He punched Nick on his shoulder. 

"I don't think that they're joking." Nick said while he examined mine and Catherine's face. 

"It's no joke!" Lindsey got up from her seat and stepped up to us, she put her hand on her hips and looked at Greg. 

"It's no joke!" She stated once again. "My mom loves Sara!"  

"And I love Catherine, I always have. Why would we joke about something like this?" 

"Well maybe because you heard about the bets?" Greg asked, still not totally convinced that we weren't fooling around. 

"First of all why would we use Lindsey for a joke like this, and maybe I have something that'll convince." Catherine said while she grinned. "If you do this to Sara, you would be dead, Greg! Now watch me!"

Catherine stepped up to me, and wrapped her arms around me while she started kissing me. Within seconds out tongues twirling around each other. I felt Catherine's hand move towards my breast and before I knew it her hand rested on top of my breast. I put my hand on top of hers and I pulled us apart. Nick, Warrick and especially Greg where watching us as if we had turned into frogs in front of them. Their jaws hit the floor while we where making out. 

"Told you so!" Lindsey said while she smiled satisfied. 

"As long as this doesn't interfear with your work." He nodded, mumbled something about work and walked out of the room. 

Warrick and Nick finally reacted, Nick hugged me while Warrick hugged Catherine. 

"If this is what makes you happy, you'll have my blessing. You really got me there, I never saw it coming."

"Well I've done some pretty stupid things in my life, and one of them was hiding who I really am. Hiding my after work' life, cause I really have one you know." Nick laughed when I told him that. He let go of me and hugged Catherine. Warrick picked up Lindsey. 

"So you're totally cool with this?" Lindsey nodded her head. 

"Hey Warrick, we asked her what she thought about this." Catherine defended herself. 

Greg stepped up to me and hugged me. "Well I guess I know why now. I didn't stand a change against Catherine."

"I'm sorry, no you didn't!" 

"I have some DNA to process." He walked out of the break room, I followed him. Catherine grabbed my hand. 

"I have to talk to him." I said while I followed Greg into the DNA lab. I closed the door behind me. 

"Are you mad at me, at us?" 

"No I ain't mad. I just need to get things in order in my head." He sighed, "Just give me some time."

"Greg, I'm still the same person." I turned towards the door and opened it. 

"Sara?" He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "I know that you are and somehow I'm glad that I finally know the reason why you refused to go out with me." He chuckled, "I never even had a chance!"

I smiled and hugged him, I felt relieved they didn't take the news to bad. At least we didn't have to be afraid that they would catch us. 

"Hey Sara, at least we know now why the two of you where bitching each other around all the time."

"I guess we finally cleared that up." I gave Greg a kiss on his cheek and stepped into the hallway. 

 "So you're already cheating on me!" I heard Catherine's voice behind me. She was standing in the hallway with Lindsey next to her. 

"I'm glad that we, I mean that you told them, thanks." I said while my fingers entangled in hers. We walked towards the exit, as Grissom called us into the office. 

"Sara, Catherine, I want both of you to be happy. But you both know the policy, don't let this interfear with your jobs. I don't want to loose either one of you, you both have great value to this team. The only other place in Vegas where you can practise this job is with Ecklie."

"Hey Grissom there is no need to threaten us, well work this out. No matter what." I replied to Grissom. "I rather go back to San Francisco then work the dayshift. But I'm not planning on doing that." 

"Okay, Catherine the sooner you get back to work the sooner you can go home. Sara, take Lindsey and go home."

"Bye mom, bye uncle Grissom."

"Hey Grissom, is it okay if I ask Greg to bring them home." Catherine asked Grissom. 

Grissom stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Sorry, I didn't think about that. I'll bring the two of you home."

The ride home was silent, Grissom was never much of a talker and I still didn't know what he thought about this situation.   


	41. Unbelievable

Only time could tell … 

**Unbelievable**

**Chapter 41**

**Sara's Pov**

I got out of the car and opened the door for Lindsey she was sleeping in the backseat, no wonder that she was so silent. Grissom turned around and saw Lindsey sleeping. Grissom stopped me when I wanted to wake Lindsey up. "Wait, I'll bring her inside there is no need to wake her up. She's exhausted." 

I opened the door to the house and showed Grissom Lindsey's room. He laid her down on the bed and removed her jacket. I just watch him do it. 

"Well I better go back to the labs, there is still some work waiting for me. Take care of yourself." 

"I'll be alright don't worry." 

I let him out of the house and decided to go to bed too. I was just drifting of into sleep when I heard the door open. Lindsey was standing in the doorway. 

"Sara, can I sleep with you. I don't want to be alone." 

"Ehm, yeah sure. But put on your pj's first okay. I didn't want to wake you up." I got up out of bed, and turned on the light and waited for Lindsey to come back. A minute later she crawled into the bed and cuddled up against me. 

"Thanks Sara, I really liked the movie and the pizza's and everything …" He voice drifted of while she fell asleep. 

Catherine's Pov  

I felt so delighted when I heard the reactions, I knew that they wouldn't really mind that they just wanted that Sara and I would be happy with whatever we do with our life. But it's still scary to tell them something like this. It wasn't really the way that I wanted to tell them, but at least we did it. It was really hard to concentrate on the case that I was working on with Warrick. And it took me longer to process the evidence. I was exhausted and all I wanted was go home and crawl in bed with Sara. Finally I handed Grissom the case file and walked down the corridor towards the parking lot. Warrick called my name and I waited at the door to catch up with me. 

"Hey Cath, I really think that this is great. I never expected it but I just wanted to let you know that I support the two of you. Go home to your two girls, they'll be missing you!" 

"Thanks Warrick, I really appreciate this." I hugged him and got into my car. I opened the door to my house and set the alarm. Minutes later I stepped inside my bedroom and I was stunned by the view in front of me. Sara was sleeping in my bed with Lindsey cuddled up against her, she held her arm protectively around my little girl. They looked so relaxed and adorable together. But if anyone told me that this would happen a little while ago then I would've never believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes. I was still afraid that I would wake up and that it was nothing more then a dream. 

I quickly undressed and slipped into the bed. Sara stirred in her sleep. I laid my hand onto her hip and she moved her hand onto mine.  

"Hey sweetie." She mumbled with a sleepy voice. I soothed her and kissed her in her neck softly. 

Sara's Pov 

If life would be like this then I would be the happiest woman in the world. What more could I ask for. I have a gorgeous girlfriend, her daughter adores me my friends accept me for who I am, I have a wonderful job and I'm happy. And it all started with one little boy and look where it brought us …

**_Well all good things come to an end. ;)  I had to end it somewhere so it might as well be here. Everything turned out alright, everyone is save. Catherine and Sara are in love, Lindsey adores Sara, the case is solved._**

****

**_ A big thanks goes out to my readers and reviewers, Dutchie, River, Pixie, Bene,_****_ Catherine Willows-Grissom, CSI rules, Jorja Fox, Jaxxen, Lindsay Clark and Sylvester1 _****_ …. You are the once that gave me the strength to go on and write more. You are the best!!!_**

****

My biggest thanks goes out to Dutchie, my beta. Thanks for your help, support and kind reviews.  

****

**_Thanks very much, Angelique aka Nepeace_******


End file.
